Becoming Whole Again
by Sapphire1123
Summary: Divergent AU! - Tris Prior has been broken and torn down in life, but when she gets the opportunity to be brave and move to Minnesota and begin again, it's like life starts over for her. She finds new friends, a new love and some new challenges. Will she be able to put the past behind her and become whole again?
1. Starting Over

**AN: Welcome to my new story! To everyone who found this because they followed me as an author from my other story I promise an update will be going out for that story in a day or two at most! **

**To new readers welcome! I've been working on this story for a month now and I have finally got the courage to start posting it. Some of it is very personal and hits close to home. I really hope you enjoy it. **

**I really enjoy writing and I hope that you all read and review this story. I LOVE reviews. They can even motivate me to post faster. **

**Okay, sorry for the long AN I promise I don't do it often.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own divergent or any of it's characters.**

**Enjoy! :-)**

"I'm home!" I shout from the front entryway of the house.

"We're in here!" Christina shouts back from the direction of the kitchen. I take off my shoes and jacket and make my way through the living room into the kitchen. I stand at the precipice taking in the view in front of me. Christina stands at the island mixing bowls and ingredients scattered in front of her and Amelia sits on the counter in front of her, with flour covering the front of her shirt. I laugh lightly, enjoying the antics of my best friend and my daughter.

"What're we making here?" I ask as I approach. Amelia holds out her arms, indicating that she wants me to pick her up. She is turning seven soon, but she still acts like she is two sometimes.

"We're making cookies!" She shouts in my ear. I cringe, but laugh along with her.

"Mhh cookies!"

"How was your first day at work?" Christina asks me.

"Pretty boring, just met some of my co-workers, got assigned a work area and did some paperwork." I shrug nonchalantly.

Christina and I moved here a couple weeks ago with Amelia. Right after college graduation I was offered a job working for the National Sports Training Association or NSTA for short. It sounds so authoritative, when I'm just going to be working as a sports trainer for several high school and colleges. My job offer was at their Midwest headquarters and I jumped at the opportunity to leave behind my old life in Chicago for a new life in Minnesota. Hopefully things will start to look up for me.

Not that I've had a bad life. My family is great, but my parents always wanted me to do something in the social services, working to help people. When I told them I was going to be a sports trainer my father frowned and asked me why I wasn't becoming a nurse like mom or a doctor like Caleb.

And of course there was the fact that I had Amelia when I was only sixteen years old. I shouldn't complain though, because Amelia is the best thing to ever happen to me, even if the circumstances weren't the best. It's been hard raising her without a father figure in her life. I often think about the things that she is missing not having that male figure in her life, but I haven't been up for dating since she happened. Right after I found out I was pregnant Christina stepped in and became like a second parent for Amelia. She went to all the doctor's appointments, helped me pay for things and we even got an apartment together when Amelia was a year old.

_Ding_ the little bell on the stove goes off indicating that it is preheated and ready for the cookies. I put Amelia back down on the counter.

"Do you want to make round cookies or shapes?" I ask her.

"Shapes!"

"Okay shapes it is, now where are the cookie cutters?" I wonder out loud.

"Here." Christina replies handing me a basket full of cookie cutters in all different shapes.

"Which ones should we use?" I ask Amelia, holding the basket so she can see inside.

"All of them!" She replies enthusiastically. I smile at her and grab a couple off the top.

I show her the first shape, "What shape is this?" I ask.

"That's a star." She tells me in her best big girl voice.

"Very good! You're going to be the smartest kindergartener ever." I praise her.

"Mommy, I'm scared for school." She looks at me with her beautiful, dark blue eyes, fear evident in them.

"Why are you scared, sweetie?"

"What if no one likes me?"

"Sweetie, remember, just be you and play nice and you'll make friends."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay! Let's make the cookies now momma."

I laugh at her quick change in focus. She is such a smart little kid, but like all little kids she gets distracted easily. We finish shaping the last of the dough into cookies and putting them in the oven. Several pans are already done and cooling on racks.

"Time for momma to make dinner, why don't you go play with Auntie Christina?"

"Okay. Momma?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Could I call papa and gramma tonight? I miss them."

I sigh. Amelia was very close with my mom and dad back in Chicago. After they got over the initial shock that I was pregnant at 16 they were very supportive and loved Amelia to pieces. "Yes, why don't we wait until after supper and then we can call them together?"

"Okay momma" Amelia answers before she toddles off to find Christina in the living room.

I quickly get to work making dinner. I am making Amelia's favorite, spaghetti and meatballs. As I cook I reminisce on the day I had at work. Like I told Christina it wasn't really anything special. I met several very nice people whom I will be working with. Tomorrow I will have the chance to meet people from other sections that I will work with on a regular basis also. I am excited to start working; today I mostly read up on the current people we are training and followed Will around the facility as he pointed out different areas and then I watched him train a session of men's college soccer. I've been assigned to train women's soccer in the fall and winter and assist in some basketball as needed. This is fine with me, since I played soccer in college and basketball in high school.

Soon dinner is prepared and I call Christina and Amelia back in to eat. Dinner is a lively event with Christina chattering on about everything her and Amelia did today. Amelia adds bits and pieces here and there, adding the flair only a five year old can. I laugh along with their stories, a little sad they are getting to spend so much quality time together that I am missing out on. Christina doesn't start her new job at an art studio until Amelia starts school next week.

By the time dinner is finished and cleaned up it is kind of late. "Amy, do you wanna call Gramma and Papa now before it gets too late." I ask my daughter. She nods eagerly and I scoop her up into my arms. She giggles as I sway her back and forth on our walk into the living room. Plopping her down on the sofa and grabbing my phone before plopping down next to her. I dial my mother's number and hit the speaker button. We listen to it ring several times before a light voice answers.

"Hello."

"Hey mom." I reply lightly back.

"Oh hi Beatrice, I'm sorry I didn't look at the ID before answering."

"It's okay mom, Amy is here with me, she wanted to talk to you and dad. Is he there?"

"Yeah let me grab him. Hi Amelia Bedelia." My mom says using the nickname she gave Amelia, because those were Amelia's favorite books to have my mom read to her.

"Hey gramma!" Amelia shouts back.

"Well hey their little one." My dad answers over the phone. "How's the new place?"

"It's huge papa, I have my own bathroom and everything." Amelia answers.

"That's good, every girl should have their own bathroom." Dad chuckles as he speaks. I am a bit surprised; my parents always valued selflessness and therefore only having what is needed and nothing excess. Three bathrooms in one house would most certainly be called excess for them.

"How's Caleb doing?" I ask my dad politely.

"Great! Medical school is treating him well so far."

"That's good."

"So Amelia, would you like me to read you a bedtime story? Maybe a chapter or two from Amelia Bedelia." My mother cuts into the conversation.

"Oh please momma." Amelia asks me with her doe eyes. I smile back at her.

"I think that would be great. Let's get you set up in bed."

We walk to her bedroom in silence and I tuck her under the covers before climbing up next to her.

"Okay, we're ready gramma."

"Okay sweetie." And my mom starts reading a chapter, before the end of the second chapter Amelia is fast asleep.

"Thanks mom, she really misses you guys." I tell my mom once I leave Amelia's room.

"Of course, sweetie, you know we always love you, even if your father is too stubborn to stop being so selfish right now."

"I know mom. I love you both too. Good night."

"Good night Beatrice."

And with that I hang up the phone call and head to my room. Yawning wide as I walk into my room and shed my work clothes in favor of some comfy sweats and a baggy t-shirt. I walk out into the living room to find Christina engrossed in some television show.

"So when are we going to get out and explore the town?" She asks me.

"Well my co-worker said they usually all go out on Friday nights and have few drinks together, but we don't know any reliable sitters in this area."

"What about the couple next door. They seem nice."

"Yeah I suppose, I just don't like leaving Amelia with people I don't know."

"I know, but what happens when she goes to school?" Christina asks.

"I use my resources to run thorough background checks on all of them." I joke back.

"Ha ha, Tris. I'm serious. We need to get out and live a little too."

"I know! Okay fine this Friday we'll go out. I'll ask the neighbors tomorrow if they mind watching Amelia for a few hours."

"Yes!" Christina jumps up from her spot on the couch with a fist pump in the air.

"Jeesh, I didn't realize you'd be so excited about one night out."

"Oh, I'm gonna make the best of this one night."

We laugh together for a while, joking about the last "night out" Christina had. She got completely wasted and I had to practically drag her home. A little while later, I excuse myself and head to bed. Tired from a full day of work and looking forward to another exciting day tomorrow.


	2. Meeting New People

**AN: I know this story starts off slow, but I promise it picks up soon. **

**Enjoy! :-)**

I wake up early the next morning and begin to get ready for work. Once I'm out of the shower and dressed in a pair of black jogging pants and a dark red shirt I head downstairs. No one else is awake yet and the quiet of the house is peaceful. I get to work making breakfast for everyone, pancakes and scrambled eggs. Christina comes downstairs 20 minutes later rubbing her eyes.

"Jeesh Tris, how long have you been awake."

"A while." I shrug. "I'm going to go wake Amelia up, help yourself, there's coffee in the pot."

"Don't mind if I do."

I laugh as Christina heads straight for the coffee pot. I've never been much of a morning person, but Christina has always been worse. With Amelia she has always done the late night stuff, while I take the mornings. I head upstairs to Amelia's room and enter quietly, taking in the beautiful sight of my daughter sprawled out on her bed, covers thrown to the side and hair wildly splayed around her head.

"Amelia, sweetheart, it's time to wake up." I gently brush her hair back from her face.

"Momma." She says as she yawns and blinks her eyes several times.

"Yup come on, breakfast is waiting." I kiss her quickly on the forehead before standing up from the bed. She follows and we walk down the stairs to the kitchen. I quickly grab the travel mug Christina has filled with coffee for me and a piece of toast.

"You girls be good today."

"You have to leave already?" Amelia whines, she is not used to me leaving and being gone all day.

"Mhmm, but I'll be home tonight and we'll go to the park, sound fun?"

"I guess."

I give her a kiss on the cheek before turning to Christina.

"Nothing crazy today, okay? Oh and I talked to the neighbors, they are cool with watching Amelia Friday."

"Yes!" Christina exclaims.

I shake my head at her, grab my purse from where I set it last night and head out the door. As I drive the 20 minutes to the sports complex I listen to the radio. It's still early and most stations are still talking and not playing music, so I pop in a CD and start rocking out to Imagine Dragons. I pull into the parking lot and exit my car at the same time as Mathew.

"Hey Tris!" He calls to me with a wave and a bright smile.

"Hi. How are you this morning?"

"Great thanks! Ready for your first "real" day?" he chuckles.

"Yeah I guess. Is everyone going to be here today?"

"Should be. Come on let's go meet the gang."

The gang turns out to consist of a lot more people that I originally thought. When we enter a common room I find out entrance met by numerous pairs of eyes. I stand awkwardly at the edge, not one to like so much attention focused on me.

"Guys this is the new trainer, Tris. Tris this is the gang." Mathew interjects for me.

"Hi." I manage to say surveying the crowd in front of me. Most of who smiles and then mercifully turns their attention back to what they were doing before we walked in the door. A tall pretty girl, with blond hair and bright chocolate brown eyes approaches me.

"Hi, I'm Marlene, another trainer in the complex. We're really excited another girl was assigned here, there is way too much testosterone in the building." She laughs lightly at her own joke and I join in, happy to have other people accept me so quickly. Just then Max walks in the door and all my attention goes to him. Max is the leader of our complex and has a slightly intimidating mien.

"Attention Everyone." He states loudly and the conversations people were having slowly die down. Only when it's quiet do I realize how loud it actually was in the room before.

"Thank you, now that I have all your attention I want to introduce all of you to our newest member, Tris." I nod my head in acknowledgement to the room in general. "Great, now we have several teams that will be starting training with us over the next week or so." Max continues on not missing a beat. People begin to take seats at the large table in the middle of the room and I quickly sit down in between Marlene and Mathew and pull out my notebook.

"Firstly, we have several high school football teams…" I zone out as Max talks. I know I should be paying attention, but I know I won't be working with high school football. Instead I let my eyes wander around the table taking in the features of those seated around it. Only a few people catch my eye, there are two very similar looking men, who I assume are related, sitting next to each other whispering to each other, clearly not paying attention. One of them catches my eye and winks at me. I quickly divert my eyes, but I can feel the blush creeping into my cheeks. The man sitting next to them catches my eye. He is obviously tall and muscular, very physically attractive, but it's the expression on his face that I notice most. It is an expression I wear well, guarded and serious, there is emotion hidden in his features, but I don't know how to read it. He is listening intently to what Max is saying, it's evident he takes his job very seriously.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when I hear Max say my name, "Tris."

"Yes sir."

"I was just saying that you will be assigned with Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah and Four as a consulting group. They can catch you up on how things work after we are done here."

"Yes sir." I answer again, slightly abashed to have been caught not paying attention.

Marlene nudges me in the side with her elbow, "This is going to be awesome!" she whispers in my ear.

I smile slightly at her before turning my full attention back to Max, not wanting to be caught not paying attention again, but as I turn back to the front a pair of eyes staring at me stops me. It's the man I was admiring before Max's interruption, his eyes are a deep, midnight blue, intense and his gaze is curious. I think for a moment that he is trying to read me the same way I was trying to read him, but I quickly shake that thought off and avert my eyes from his. When I glance back, he has also turned his attention back to Max.

Max ends the meeting ten minutes later and people start filing out of the room. Marlene grabs my arm and starts dragging me along with her, I assume to meet the other people I will be working with. We head out the door and out towards one of the football fields. There are some small buildings near the fields set up for the trainers to do work and the players to watch film. She pulls me inside one of the buildings and there are whiteboards covering three walls of the room. One of the whiteboards in this room has names written on it with information about each player. Seconds after the door closes behind us it opens again and a group of people file in.

"Hey guys, this is Tris. Tris this is Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, and Four." Marlene explains while pointing to each person in turn. The two men I observed who look related are Zeke and Uriah and the other man is Four. I think it's an interesting name, but I don't comment on it. I simply nod to them all.

"Zeke is going to be your partner." Marlene tells me.

"Partner?" I ask confused.

"Yes, well we all pair off here to help watch each other's teams and training. It helps sometimes to get a different view of things and you can learn how to train different sports in the process." Marlene explains.

"OK that makes sense."

"Good."

"Come on guys I get the newbie again?" Zeke complains. "No offense, but I just got finished training this one in and he was a handful." he motions to Uriah while addressing me. I shrug, not really a part of the discussion.

"I'll take her." The guy name Four speaks up from his place near the corner of the room.

"Four, we don't want to scare her away." Marlene tells him.

"It's okay, I don't scare easily." I reply, slightly offended that these people are talking like I'm not in the room and thinking that this guy can scare me off so easily.

"If you say so." Marlene replies skeptically. "All right then let's get to work."

We spend the next hour discussing the different teams we will be working with. Marlene and Zeke share stories about some of the teams they had to work with last year. I am a little nervous to begin working with teams and grateful that I have a week to prepare before my first team is scheduled to start.

I'm a little distracted as the discussions come to a close and Four turns to me, "Come on let's go put you through the paces."

I am momentarily speechless, but quickly find my voice in annoyance. "Put me through the paces?" I ask him.

"Yeah" He just looks at me like I'm slow or something, peaking my annoyance and now I am angry.

"So, why do I need to prove myself to you?"

"Look, I just want to see what you're capable of before we begin training."

"Four, don't you think you're being a bit hard on her. It's her first day." Zeke scolds him slightly. This only makes me puff up in indignation. First these people think I will be scared easily and no one wants to "train" me and now they don't think I can make it through "the paces".

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." I tell everyone.

"Come on, let's go watch." Uriah exclaims from beside Zeke, which earns him a slap on the back of the head from Marlene. I shoot her a grateful smile but say. "You can all watch if it makes you feel better."

We head down to the multi-purpose field. There is a track surrounding a football/soccer field.

"So since you are going to be training soccer this season why don't we do some running and then some drills." Four states.

"What's first." I deadpan to him. Still annoyed at this whole thing, but ready to show them all what I'm capable of.

"We'll do a hundred yard dash first and then 400 meter run around the track second."

I smile slightly, the hundred yard dash isn't my best run, but I'm still pretty fast, but I am really good at the 400 meter and that is a run most people find difficult because it's basically a sprint all the way around.

We all get set up at the starting line and I notice Four set his phone with an alarm for a starting gun. I focus on nothing but the track again of me, if nothing else I will myself to be the first girl across that finish line. The starting gun goes off and we take off running. I don't bother looking around or back until I cross the finish line. I realize then that only Four and Uriah beat me across the line.

"Wow, your fast Tris." Marlene comments, holding her side and breathing heavily. I smile at her and grab a quick drink from the water fountain near the track. After about 5 minutes everyone is rested enough for the next race. We all line up again and the gun goes off. As we start to race I watch Four who is a little ways ahead of me. He is fast that's for sure. He is muscular, but lean enough to still be a good runner. I pick up the pace a little, hoping to keep the others behind me and maybe outpace Four on the last leg. We turn the corner and both push a little harder. He gives me a half smirk before taking off and crossing the finish line just ahead of me. I turn around once I've finished and see just how far ahead of everyone else we are.

"Did she almost beat you Four?" Uriah mocks when he finishes.

"Almost." He mumbles. "Okay so you're fast. Let's see you on the field." He says to me.

"3 v 3?" Zeke asks.

"Yup I'll pick first, Uriah."

Zeke groans a little and us three girls glare at him. "Sorry" he surrenders before picking Marlene.

"Shauna."

"I get Tris." I groan a little mocking his earlier attitude. He shoots me a grin realizing I'm joking and we set up. "All right first team to three goals wins." Zeke says after we are all set up and we begin.

It is clear from the beginning that while Shauna is athletic she isn't a soccer player, probably volleyball and I wonder why Four picked her. However, Uriah and Four are both fast and must have played before. They end up scoring first, but Zeke quickly counters. I struggle a bit with these small sided games, I was a midfielder, but I'm holding my own and I score our second point.

"Yea Tris!" Marlene high fives me as we set up to begin again. Four, Uriah and Shauna huddled together for a second and I wonder what they are planning. We start to play again and as usual Four and Uriah are passing between each other. Zeke and I close ranks on them with Marlene going in for the steal, but before we have a chance Four sends the ball over our heads, straight to Shauna who's standing in front of our net. She waves a little at us and scores. Four is standing in front of me and he gives me the biggest smirk I've seen. Clearly he is pleased himself.

"Next goal wins." He shouts. We begin again, and the play is fast paced, neither team can seem to get it past the other. Then I see an opening and I dash around Uriah and call out to Zeke. He sends the ball my way and I jump to head it, but Four makes it there first and we collide and fall to the ground in a heap.

"Tris, are you okay."

I blink a few times, before the blackness in front of my eyes clears. Hands help me sit up.

"Yeah I'm all right." I glance around me and realize that it's Four's hand that supports my back and Marlene is sitting in front of me with a concerned look on her face.

"Jeesh, you guys hit so hard I was worried you'd hurt yourself." Marlene rants, her face contains a smile, that I have hardly seen absent. She reaches her hand out to help me up and I groan as I reach my hand up to feel the bump on my temple.

"Here." Four places an icepack gently against my head. I glance up at his face and he looks almost remorseful.

"Thanks." I tell him and take the icepack from him.

"Well that was awesome!" Uriah shouts from the side of the room. "Tris you are officially the most badass person I know." He tells me while throwing an arm around my shoulders.

I wince slightly as the contact jars my head and makes me aware of the pounding headache I now have.

Zeke glances at his watch, "Lunch time. I say we grab some lunch at the bar down the street." He says.

"I'm game." Shauna says.

"Me too." Uriah and Marlene add.

Four just nods his head. "Tris?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah sure I'll meet you guys there." We all walk towards the office building, the others chattering about random stuff as we go, when we reach it I tell them to go ahead and that I want to stop by my desk to take some aspirin and call Amelia, I am missing her today. As I grab my aspirin out of my drawer I hit speed dial 1.

"Hey Tris." Christina's voice greets me on the other end of the line.

"Hey Christina, can I talk to Amy?"

"Yeah, yeah here she is."

"Momma?"

"Hey Amy! How's your day with Christina going?"

"It's so cool, we played soccer this morning and she said she is going to take me shopping after lunch."

"Sounds like fun."

"Are we still going to the park tonight?"

"We'll see when I get home, okay baby girl."

"Okay momma, Aunt Christina wants to talk to you."

"Okay sweetie, love you."

"Love you too."

"Hey Tris, everything alright, it's not like you to call during work."

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just a rough day. I'll tell you about it later, kay?"

"Okay, have a good afternoon."

"You too, don't spoil Amy too much."

"I'll try. See ya later."

"Bye."

I hit the end call button and grab my purse from the back of my desk chair. I spin around and jump slightly when I see Four standing beside a desk a couple feet behind me.

"Who's Amy?" he asks curiously.

"My daughter." I answer.

"You have a daughter?" he questions.

"Yeah, I didn't know you were so curious?" I ask him.

"Sorry, I just like to get to know the people I work with."

"Hmm I didn't get that vibe off you."

Four just laughs in response. I glare at him slightly. "Don't we have a lunch to get to?"

We turn and I follow Four out the door. We walk the block to the bar and enter to find our teammates already seated at a table. The only two open spots are next to each other. I groan inwardly, not really relishing the thought of sitting next to Four all of lunch. It's not that he has done anything to warrant it, but I find myself slightly annoyed with him. Maybe it's the throbbing in my head, or maybe it's that he found out about my daughter, but I'm feeling off.

We take our seats and the waitress comes over to ask what we want for our drinks. I ask for water and Four gets a Coke.

"I'm sorry about your head, by the way." Four whispers in my ear and some of my annoyance dissolves.

"It's okay, not your fault."

"So Tris, what are you thinking of Dauntless so far?" Zeke asks me from his place across from Four.

"Dauntless?" I question.

"Oh that's our nickname for our little organization."

"Oh yea, it's been great so far. I like being really active and involved"

"This morning was the most action we've seen in weeks." Uriah tells me.

I laugh lightly, "Glad I could be of assistance." Everyone at the table joins in with my laughter and we are still laughing when the waitress comes over to take our order.

"So are you coming out with us tomorrow night?" Marlene asks.

"I think so, is it okay if I bring someone with?" I notice Four give me a sidelong glance and I wonder what that's about.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Marlene cheers.

"Oh you should come to our barbeque this Saturday also!" Uriah jumps in excited.

"Oh yeah, you should, we hold a barbeque the last weekend of every month." Marlene explains.

"You could bring your daughter." Four states.

"You have a daughter?" Uriah asks me. I nod, but glare a little at Four, my annoyance flaring again. It was bad enough when he knew, now the whole team knows. Thankfully, everyone seems to catch on that I don't want to talk about it and the conversation drifts to other topics. It's not that I'm ashamed of Amy, I love her, I just don't like sharing her and I really don't like explaining what happened with her father.

Our lunch ends quickly and we head back to the office. We meet back up in the small briefing room and I spend the rest of the afternoon studying our team notes and making comments on other peoples. At 5:00 o'clock sharp I close up the binder I've been studying and stand up.

"Sorry guys, but I have to head home; I've got a daughter waiting after all."

"Yea you go, we'll see you tomorrow." Everyone quickly assures me.

"Hey I'll walk out with you." Marlene jumps up.

"So, Four seems to have taken a liking to you." She jokes with me as we walk out of the building towards the parking lot.

"I don't think so, more like he hates me."

"Trust me, you'll know if he hates you. I've never seen him take so much interest in a newbie before."

"Yeah well, I still don't think he likes me."

"Whatever, see you tomorrow." Marlene tells me as she jumps into her car.

And I drive home listening to the rest of my Imagine Dragons CD and wondering what tomorrow will hold for me.


	3. A Night Out

**AN: To the guest reviewer...You are right this isn't really even close to M rated yet, but to explain, it will be in the future so I wanted to be safe and make that clear from the beginning so people don't start reading the story and then feel like they can't finish it. **

**Enjoy! :-)**

"Tris, get your ass up here I am doing your hair before we go out tonight." Christina yells from upstairs. I just got home from dropping Amelia off at the neighbors and it feels strange. I don't like leaving my daughter with anyone I don't really know.

"I'm coming." I yell as I stomp up the stairs. It's Friday night, work today was uneventful. Four and I spent the day going through files and setting up the training schedules for our teams that come next week. It turns out that Four trains several different sports, he has one soccer and one football team coming next week, but Zeke and him both train the football team, Four mainly works with quarterbacks and receivers.

An hour later Christina is finally done with my hair and makeup and has approved of my outfit choice for the night. We had a slight battle over heels or flats, but in the end I won. I can't stand heels and I can't afford to be hurt trying to walk in them. We head out and get in the cab we are taking to the restaurant, neither of us wanting our cars to be stuck somewhere if drink too much.

"So tell me about your co-workers again?" Christina asks for the millionth time. I groan a little in response and give her a playful eye roll before talking.

"Well there's my 'team', which includes Zeke and Uriah."

"The brothers right?" Christina interrupts me.

"Yup. And then Shauna, Marlene and Four. And then there are the guys I've met: Mathew and Will."

"Are they all going to be there?"

I shrug, "I dunno, but I assume so. I guess it's tradition."

Just then we arrive; as we walk in I spot Uriah and Zeke sitting with Shauna and Marlene at a table in the front corner. They see me and wave us over. I grab Christina's hand and pull her towards my co-workers.

"Hey guys, this is my roommate Christina." Christina sits down next to Shauna and I sit down across from her next to Marlene.

"Nice to meet you Christina. I'm Shauna." Christina smiles politely at Shauna. "This is Zeke, Uriah and Marlene." Shauna continues.

"It's nice to finally meet you all, Tris has told me all about you." I groan internally at Christina's Candor while getting pointed looks from everyone. "Oh don't worry, she hasn't said anything bad, actually the first time Tris has met people she likes, besides me of course."

"Seriously Christina." I scold her quietly, but I know she hears me. Just on time to save me from this humiliation, Four shows up followed by Will and Mathew. Everyone greets one another and I introduce Christina again. Four seems surprised that Christina is the someone that I brought tonight and I wonder for a moment if he thought I would bring a boyfriend or something. He slides into the seat next to me and Will sits next to Christina. I notice Christina take an extra-long glance at Will.

Everyone at the table starts talking about different subjects. I sit back and listen mostly. I really enjoy watching other people interact with each other and I have found that I learn the most about people from listening rather than talking. I notice that Four is doing the same, he joins in everyone now and then, but mostly sits there drinking his drink. I also observe Christina and Will getting quiet friendly across the table from me. I smile at that thought, Christina deserves to find someone who will treat her right and I knew Will was a great guy the first time I met him. I glance in Four's direction again and notice him looking my way. He gives me one of his small sideways smiles.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I ask him.

He chuckles lightly, which makes me smile, even his laughter is deep like his voice. "Yeah, I guess you could say I am." He tells me. "Are you?"

"Yeah, it's nice to get out for a little while."

"I bet, do you get out much having a kid?"

"No not really. I prefer to spend my time with her though."

"How old is she?"

"She's six turns seven in a couple weeks."

Four seems taken aback at her age and I'm not surprised, I know I don't look my age and most people are surprised at how young I had Amelia. He doesn't let his surprise show for more than a second though before continuing the conversation. "Has she started school then?"

"She starts kindergarten on Monday. Kinda makes me nervous thinking about it." I mention quietly.

"Wow I can't imagine. Are you going to bring her to the picnic tomorrow?"

"Ha, couldn't keep her away if I wanted, Christina mentioned it to her and she's been going on about meeting the people I work with. Wants to make sure they're good enough for her mom."

"I bet she does. Are you going to bring your boyfriend too?" he asks and now it's my turn to be surprised. I glance up at him trying to read his facial expression, but as usual it's very guarded and I quickly look down at my lap.

"Oh no, I don't have a…" I start to explain but Four interrupts me.

"Oh sorry, I just assumed Amelia's father."

I shake my head slightly, uncomfortable with the turn in conversation. "Amelia's father isn't around." I tell him quietly.

"I'm sorry that must have been rough." He tells me sincerely. I shrug, but don't answer.

We are silent for a little while, listening to the other's conversations. Christina is telling Will about one of our adventures back in Chicago.

"I didn't know you were from Chicago." Uriah tells me.

"Yup born and raised."

"Four grew up there too. Didn't you Four?" He asks Four who is having a conversation with some other trainers who joined our table.

"Hmm?" Four asks.

"You grew up in Chicago right? So did Tris." Uriah explains.

"Really? Where did you go to school?" Four asks me.

"North Chicago High, you?"

"I went to East."

"Crazy." he mumbles. I nod my head in agreement. Then Christina, having had a little too much to drink tries to drag me out on the dance floor to dance. I decide that she's had enough fun for one night.

"I think we should go." I tell the others, "Thanks we had fun tonight."

"Oh come on." Uriah pouts beside me.

"Sorry Uri, I'll see you all at the barbeque tomorrow."

"Okay, see ya Tris." Uriah says. Marlene hugs me good bye and the others wave. Will hands Christina her phone back and I assume they've just traded numbers. We walk outside the bar to find a cab, but before I can grab one someone touches my shoulder. I spin around to find Four standing there.

"Want a ride home?" he asks.

"Oh it's fine we can just grab a cab." I tell him.

"It's really no trouble, and getting a cab now could take a while." He reasons with me.

"Well, okay."

I follow Four over to a nicer looking SUV. I jump in shotgun and Christina climbs in the back.

"So where am I going?" he asks facing me from the driver's seat.

"1508 8th Ave S." I tell him. He punches the address into his GPS and starts driving.

"Have you two known each other a long time?" He asks gesturing between me and Christina. Christina chuckles from the back seat and I answer him.

"Only since like forever. Our families were neighbors so we grew up together."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, do you have any friends from home in the area?"

"Nope, I didn't really have any good friends until I came here for college and met Zeke."

"Oh I didn't realize you guys had known each other for that long."

"Yeah he was my freshman roommate and we became really close after that."

"It's always nice to have good friends." I say, trying to continue the conversation, but I can't think of anything else to ask so I stay quiet for a while. Four turns up the radio a little and we ride in companionable silence the rest of the way to Christina and mine's house.

"Nice house." Four says when he pulls up in front of it.

"Thanks, it only took us four years and two new jobs to save up enough for it." Christina jokes from the back seat. Four laughs a little at her comment and gives me a questioning look. I just smile and shake my head.

"Thanks for the ride home Four."

"Anytime, are you going to the BBQ tomorrow?"

"Yup, see you there?"

"Mhmm, good night Tris."

"Night Four."

With that I turn and walk inside the house behind Christina. Christina has sobered up a little since we left the restaurant and she gives me her famous we need to talk look. I raise my eyebrows at her not quite sure what we have to talk about before quietly walking into the living room to greet our neighbors who kindly came over to watch Amelia. I try to pay them, but they just shrug it off, commenting on how well behaved Amy is and that they would love to watch her anytime. I smile at them and show them out. I head upstairs and check on Amelia first; she is sleeping peacefully in bed and doesn't wake up when I give her a quick kiss on the forehead. I close the door softly behind me and jump, startled to find Christina only inches behind me. She grabs my hand and pulls me into my bedroom and onto my bed.

I change into my pajamas without saying a word, pointedly ignoring her staring and she sighs dramatically from her position on my bed.

"You can't ignore me forever." She comments.

"Oh I don't know, I've only had years of practice." I joke back. Christina rolls her eyes at me, but a coy smile plays on her lips.

"Seriously Tris, how come you never mentioned you had a thing for Four?"

"Umm..maybe because I don't?" I half ask her, honestly confused now how she came to that conclusion since I've already decided that while I find Four incredibly attractive he is way out of my league.

"Oh come on." She states sarcastically. "You can't honestly tell me you don't think he's hot!"

"I never said he wasn't hot. I just said I don't have a thing for him. The two aren't mutually inclusive."

"Oh using big girl words now are we. You can't fool me Tris Prior. You have a thing for him and I think he likes you."

I blush slightly, "Why would you think that? He's just a co-worker friend."

"I don't know many "co-workers" who would offer to drive someone home after a night out." Christina says putting air quotes around co-workers and wearing her usual smirk she gets when she thinks she is right.

I quickly decide we need a change of subject. "What about you and Will. I saw you making googily eyes all night." I tease her.

"We were not. I just found him interesting."

"Interesting to look at you mean." This comment earns me a playful slap and glare.

"I see what you did there, you're not going to get out of this that easily though. We still have a BBQ to go to tomorrow."

I give Christina my best shit eating grin and push her gently out of my bedroom. "It is actually quite late and I'd like to get some sleep before tomorrow."

She sighs, but leaves easy enough, leaving me alone with my thoughts of Four. Wondering if she could possibly be right and he would have a thing for me. I decide to just leave it be for now and let things happen slowly, if they happen at all. I still have Amelia to think about at any rate. None-the-less as I sleep that night my dreams are filled with Four and those dark blue, mysterious eyes I can't get out of my head.


	4. The Barbeque

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! **

**Enjoy! :-)**

"Hey Tris!" Uriah shouts to me with a wave and a large smile on his face. I smile back unable to wave because of the bags loading down my arms. He jogs over to where Christina, Amy and I are unloading stuff from our car.

"Here let me help you carry those." He takes a couple bags from my arms. "And who is this little cutie." He smiles down at Amy who is standing slightly behind me.

"This is my daughter Amelia."

"Hi Amelia, I'm Uriah."

"That's a funny name." Amelia tells him.

"Amelia." I scold her with a cross look on my face, but Uriah waves it off.

"It's okay. I'm a funny person." This makes Amelia smile a little and she steps out from behind me.

"I like you." She tells Uriah and he laughs.

I pick up Amelia, placing her on my hip. As we make our way over to the group I see Shauna and Marlene playing with a young girl who looks to be a little younger than Amelia.

"Hey!" everyone greets us as we walk up. Shauna picks up the girl and walks over to us.

"You must be Amelia." She says to my daughter. Amelia starts being shy again and doesn't answer, but seems intrigued by the little girl in Shauna's arms.

I smile at Shauna, "Who is this beautiful girl?"

"This is Zeke and mine's daughter, Kiera."

"That's a pretty name." I tell her trying not to show my surprise that her and Zeke have a kid together.

"Thank you. Kiera would you like to play with Amelia?" She asks her little girl, who nods and smiles. We both place the girls on the ground, Amy takes Kiera's hand and they are running off towards the playground a few feet away. I smile softly, grateful that Amelia has someone to play with today.

Shauna and I walk over to where our friends sit around a picnic table. Christina is talking with Will, Marlene and Uriah and the sight makes me smile. It's great that Christina gets along so well with my co-workers.

I take a seat in an open lawn chair next to Four. Him and Zeke are talking about some big football game that is happening tomorrow, but I don't join the conversation. Instead I watch my daughter playing with Kiera on the playground.

"She's beautiful." Four interrupts my thoughts and he pauses for a moment before adding, "Just like her mother."

The comment makes me blush slightly and since I don't know what to say in response I just smile slightly at him before averting my gaze back to the playground.

"Shauna how old is Kiera?" I ask after a little while. Shauna shifts her eyes from the playground to look at me.

"She's four. Turns five next week."

"Oh when's her birthday?"

"September 3rd."

"They grow up so fast don't they?" I comment absently to her.

"Yes they do."

"Food's ready!" Uriah yells from the grill.

I get up and shout, "Amy time to eat!" She comes running towards me face flushed with excitement, hand still holding Kiera's.

We chat while we eat a delicious meal of hamburgers, potato salad, pasta and fresh fruit. After the food is finished I pull out the two cakes that Christina and I brought for everyone. We made my mom's special recipe, chocolate cake with chocolate filling and frosting. The boy's mouth's water as they look at the cakes.

"Those look really good." Zeke tells me.

"Just way until you try it." Christina tells him with a glint in her eyes. We both know how delicious mom's recipe is.

We serve everyone a piece and they all dig in.

"This tastes even better than it looks." Uriah tells me through a mouthful of food.

"Told you." Christina says. I just nod my head, enjoying my cake and my friend's companionship. When we finish eating everyone spreads out on blankets to relax. I spread out a blanket and Amelia joins me laying on her back staring at the clouds. Four walks over to where we are sitting and sits down next to Amelia on the blanket.

"Amelia this is my friend Four." Four smiles at her and she cocks her head to the side.

"Four." She pauses to think. "Isn't that a number mommy?" She asks me causing Four to laugh, his deep throaty laugh.

"You're a smart girl." He tells her.

"That's what mommy tells me." She smiles proudly.

"Well your mom is right." His gaze shifts and lands on the soccer ball we brought. "Wanna play soccer with me?" He asks Amy.

"Oh can I, mommy?" She asks her eyes wide and pleading, soccer is absolutely her favorite game.

"Sure. Have fun!" I laugh as Four grabs the soccer ball and tosses it to Amy. She stops it and kicks it back to him. They pass the ball back and forth for a little while. I don't try to stop the smile that spreads on my face. It's been a long time since I've met good people and made good friends and this is the first time I've let anyone into Amelia's life like this.

Amelia runs up to me and grabs my arm, "Come on mommy, let's play monkey in the middle."

"Okay, but who's in the middle?" I ask her.

"You are." I laugh and race after her.

"I'm gonna get the ball from you." I tell her while I chase her playfully. She passes the ball to Four who smiles devilishly at me and dribbles around me before passing it back to Amelia. I race after her, but Four beats me there and picks Amelia up lifting her onto his shoulders. She laughs and the biggest smile lights up her face, she holds the ball high over her head.

"You can't get it now." She tells me.

I jump up trying to reach the ball, but Four is tall. This makes Amelia laugh even harder until I fake giving up and start to turn around. Four picks Amelia up off of his shoulders and puts her down on the ground and before either of them know what's happened I tackle them both to the ground. Tickling Amelia's sides, where I know she is most ticklish. She laughs loudly and begs me to stop, but I just tickle her more, suddenly Four begins to tickle my sides. This causes me to release Amelia and she laughs getting up and running away towards the blankets.

I squirm trying to get out of Four's grasp, but he doesn't relent. As I wiggle some more we shift and he ends up hovering over me, face inches from mine. He stays still looking at me with a serious expression, until his lips collide with mine. It's a quick kiss, but there is passion in it. When his lips leave mine I am frozen. My thoughts run wildly, while a tingling feelings run through my body. Four starts to get up with a sad look on his face, but before he can get far I reach my hand behind his head and pull him back down towards me. Our lips collide again as we both engage in the kiss this time. Feelings run through me, unlike any I have felt in a long time. Four breaks the kiss first, this time his lips are stretched into a smile. He reaches a hand down to help me up, I take it and we walk back to our friends hand in hand. Christina sees our linked hands and gives me an I told you so look. I ignore her, but feel a slight blush creep into my cheeks. We take our seats around the circle; Amelia is sitting in Christina's lap playing a game on her phone. I talk to Marlene, who is sitting next to me, for a while about the different teams that she's trained while working for the training center. She tells me she played for the University here in Minnesota and we realize that we played against each other. We laugh at my remembrance of one girl from her team who always got carded for stupid fouls. As the sun starts to go down I notice Amelia is starting to doze off in Christina's arms.

"We should get going." I tell her motioning to Amy. Christina nods trying to stand up with jostling her too much. I get up and take Amy from her, while Christina gathers our stuff around the picnic table. Will helps her and they carry everything towards the car. I don't notice Four standing up until his hand touches the small of my back. I turn and smile up at him. He wraps one arm around my shoulders and we walk back to the car in silence. While I enjoy the feeling of having his arm around me. When we reach the car Four opens the door for me and places a gentle kiss on my forehead before doing the same to Amelia's. After I get Amelia situated in her seat and I wrap my arms around his waist.

"I'm really glad you came today, Tris." He whispers to me.

"Me too."

I get into the driver's seat and he shuts the door for me. The ride is quiet for several minutes, I suppose both me and Christina are lost in thoughts of today. However, as is typical with Christina the quiet doesn't last long.

"I told you he had a thing for you." She squeals to me.

I shush her shooting a glance back towards a sleeping Amelia. I don't really want her to hear any of this conversation about what Four and I have, or don't have going on. Christina shoots me an apologetic glance and we ride the rest of the way home in silence. Only after I have Amelia safely tucked away in bed and I'm curled up on one end of the couch surfing the channels on the TV does Christina bring up the subject again.

"So.." She urges me.

"So what?"

"So, what happened when you and Four were alone? We couldn't see you two over the hill."

"Nothing happened." I try to stop the blush from creeping onto my cheeks.

"Liar, you forget I've only known you for forever and I know when you're lying."

"Fine, we kissed."

"Eeeek! I knew it! He is totally into you."

"Christina stop! You and I both know it's way more complicated than that. I have Amelia to think about."

"Of course, but he already knows about her and he seems totally cool with it. Besides they were adorable playing together at the park today."

I smile at the memory of the two of them running around playing and the happiness I saw on Amelia's face. I sober up quickly when I think about my past with men. They always seem nice at first and then things turn disastrously wrong.

"But what if it's too soon." I mumble.

Christina looks at me knowingly, with pity in her eyes. I glare at her, because she knows I hate her pity looks. "Tris it's been years. I think it's time you moved on."

"I have moved on. I'm just worried that this will be a repeat of my bad luck all over again."

"Really you have to give Four more credit than that. Will tells me he is really a great guy."

"Will tells you huh?" I give her a cheeky grin.

"No, no, no. You are not getting away from this discussion that easily."

"Neither are you my friend. What's going on with you and Will?"

"I think he's cute and sweet." She tells me nonchalantly.

"And..." I press.

"And he may have asked me out on a date next week." Her face lights up with glee. I shriek and jump up to hug her.

"Enough about me, back to you. What are you going to do about Four."

"The same thing I told you last night. Take it slow and hope my bad luck doesn't strike again." I tell her.

She squeezes my shoulders, "You have to let someone in eventually. You can't live your life alone forever." She tells me solemnly.

I don't answer, because deep down inside I know she is right. I know that I crave love, just like everyone else in this world, but with all the hurt that I've experienced I know that I'm damaged. I'm not sure I even know how to love anymore. Maybe one day, I think to myself, and maybe Four can be the someone that one day. She's leaves the conversation be for now, knowing that I have a lot to think about and I know that she will be here when I am ready to talk about it.

Instead we sit in the living room for a while, watching some home renovation show, laughing at the stupid people and commenting on cool ideas we want to try on our house.


	5. A Piece of the Past

**AN: I'm glad people are enjoying this story so far. This chapter was longer initially, but I decided to try the second half from Four's POV instead so that will be up soon. **

**Enjoy! :-)**

It's been almost a week since the BBQ. Christina and Will went on their date and from the way Christina raved when she got home I can only assume that they are well on their way to becoming a couple. Four and I started training our first teams a couple days ago and it's going well so far. Nothing has really happened between us since the BBQ though and I've started to think that maybe I've done something wrong or he's change his mind about getting involved with someone who already has a kid. It serves me right for getting my hopes up too soon.

I am sitting at a table going over my practice plans for the day when Four walks in.

"Hey Tris." He greets me.

"Hi." I reply barely glancing up from me work. Four sits down across from me.

"I've been meaning to ask you, how is Amelia's first week of school going?"

"It's been good, she really likes her teacher." I tell him politely, still trying to attend to my work. He reaches across the table and closes the notebook I am writing in.

"Is everything okay?" he asks, concern evident in his voice.

"Everything's fine Four, I just want to have this finished before the teams come in." I try to open the notebook again, but he keeps his hand firmly planted.

"I know you finished these before you left last night, so now tell me what's bothering you."

"I already told you, nothing."

"Tris."

"No, Four, please, I just want to do my work." With that he puts his hands up in surrender. Frustration flashes in his eyes and he huffs quietly before getting up and retrieving his own workbook from his desk.

We both work in silence for the next half an hour. I meticulously scan my notes in front of me, trying to drown my thoughts and stop myself from glancing up at Four. It only works for so long before I can't help myself. The muscles in his arm contract as he writes in his notebook and when he's done his eyebrows knit together in a look of concentration. I take in his facial features, lingering on his lips, remembering the feeling of them on mine. I am lost in my mind when he glances up at me. He gives me a questioning look. My face heats up and I avert my eyes elsewhere, trying to ignore the current electric charge in the room.

Four clears his throat to say something but I am saved by Zeke bursting through the door. "Man I don't know how you take care of Amelia on your own Tris. Shauna and I were up half the night with Kiera."

"Is everything okay?" I ask him.

"She has an ear infection and a fever that kept her up and had Shauna worried sick."

"Those are the worst." I console with him. "I remember this one time when Amelia got really sick, I was completely freaking out, luckily Christina kept a clear head the whole time and even stayed up with her when I couldn't anymore."

He grabs the coffee pot and pours himself a mug. "That's nice of her. I just hope Kiera gets better soon."

"Mhmm, let me know if you or Shauna need anything." I tell him. He nods and exits the room. Four turns to me with a look of awe on his face.

"Have you always been on your own with Amelia?" he asks me.

"No, like you heard me tell Zeke, Christina's always been there for us."

"Yeah that's not what I meant. Has her father never been around to help?"

I shake my head, tension filling my shoulders. "No, he's never been around." I tell him trying to make it known that I don't want to answer any more questions.

"Time to go." I tell him motioning to the clock. Our first group of players will be coming in 15 minutes and we have to set up the field.

We set up the soccer field in silence. The girls start to arrive in clusters and several of them greet me happily. I've met several very nice people on this team and I have enjoyed working with them the last couple days. As I stand to the side stretching I notice a group of girls get up and walk over to Four. They try to engage him in conversation and while he answers there queries, I can tell his answers are short and even though I can't hear them. I shake my head as one girl hands him a sheet of paper, which I assume contains her number, and whispers in his ear. He just shakes his head and pushes her hand away without taking the paper. She turns back to her friends with a look of disappointment on her face and whispers to them. They all look disappointed and now I am now very curious what Four said to her. I excuse myself from the group I've been stretching with and walk over to him.

"What did you tell that girl?" I ask him curiously.

His lips lift up in a half smile and as he looks me dead in the eyes. "I told her I wasn't interested, because I like someone else."

"Oh." I say, feeling slightly defeated, that must be why nothing has happened between us this week. He likes someone else.

Four looks as confused as I feel now, but before he can say anything I turn to the girls on the field and begin the practice session.

It's a good session and I can already see several girls beginning to improve. It makes me proud to be doing this job. Of course, there are a few girls who still won't take my directions seriously and it's frustrating. I know what I'm talking about and I've been in their shoes before. I decide to give it some more time before I make a big deal out of it though. By the time their practice is over I'm sweating and tired. I'm grateful that Four has a football group coming in next, so that I will be able to just watch and not exert myself.

I sit on the bleachers during the first half of the practice where I can get a better few of what's going on. Four and Zeke have a great system for how they work with each other and they are completely in sync. Uriah helps when he can, but it's clear that football isn't really his sport. As the team takes a break, Uriah climbs the bleachers to sit next to me.

"What's up with you and Four?" He asks.

I look at him, trying to decide why he is asking me, "What do you mean?" I ask playing dumb.

"You know what I mean. Last weekend you guys seemed to hit it off and now the last couple of days things seem kinda cool between you two."

"Why don't you ask Four?"

"That's kinda my brother's job," he shrugs. "Besides, I'm more concerned about you." He nudges my shoulder. I smile a little, Uriah and I have talked more during the past week and I can see why he is such a great friend to people. Despite his playful nature he is really kind and really in tune to what people are thinking and feeling.

"Honestly Uri, I don't know what's going on. I thought we were hitting it off and then Four just kinda shut down." I blurt out.

This causes him to smile at me, but he answers seriously. "Well if I know anything about Four, it's that he doesn't let people in easily. You're the first girl I've ever seen him show interest in. Don't give up on it just yet." Uriah tells me before he gets up and heads back out onto the field.

His comment leaves me with a lot to think about. I knew when I first saw Four that he was guarded, and I know I can be difficult to get to know also. Maybe, I jumped to conclusions too soon and I do need to give it another shot. I smile to myself at what Uriah said about me being the only girl Four's showed an interest in.

As players start to show up for the second football session I make my way off the bleachers, deciding to mingle and try to learn a little more about football training. Maybe I can learn a little more about Four too. Before I can make it too far into the crowd of players I hear a name I never thought I'd hear here.

"Beatrice."

I spin around searching for the source of my name. No one that I work with here uses my full name, so it must be someone that knew me in Chicago. This isn't reassuring; I didn't have any guy friends in Chicago who would be calling my name now. Before I can think about it too long a man emerges from a crowd of players.

"Beatrice Prior, right?" He asks as he stands in front of me. I try to remember if I know him, but he has his helmet on still and I can't see his face clearly. I don't answer his query.

"It is you. Fancy seeing you here." He sneers as he takes off his helmet and the second I get a good look at his face I freeze. A memory hits me; it was homecoming my sophomore year of school. I was at a party with Peter. I hadn't been drinking, but I began to not feel so good, so I excused myself and went to lie down in a bedroom. Eric, a friend of Peter's came into the room I was in and I woke up with him on top of me trying to take my clothes off.

I take a step back.

"Eric." My voice quivers with fear when I say his name.

"Hey Beatrice." He sneers at me. "How's Peter?"

I shiver involuntarily at the mention of Peter's name. This causes Eric to start laughing. Before he can say anything else I turn away, trying to get away from a man who still haunts my nightmares. He grabs my arm before I can take a step. His grip is strong and unbreakable.

"Going somewhere?"

I don't answer; I just try to pull my arm free from his grasp. "Tell anyone what happened and you will have me to answer to. Understand." He demands. I nod my head slightly.

"Hey Tris." Zeke breaks through the crowd. Eric releases my arm, but not before Zeke notices. He gives me a funny look, clearly wondering what's going on, but I don't say anything.

"Four's looking for you." He tells me.

I don't look at Zeke; I know my face would betray me right now. I can feel hot tears pricking in my eyes and my whole body is trembling slightly. Instead I nod my head and start making my way through the crowd. When I emerge I glance around, I breathe out in relief when I don't see Four, but I do see the trainer's building straight ahead.

Before anything can stop me I break out in a dead sprint, headed for the sanctuary of the building. I slam the door shut behind me and lock it before collapsing to the floor in a heap. Once I'm alone I can no longer stop the tears from falling. I can taste their saltiness as they hit my lips, but I don't bother to wipe them away. I let them fall, releasing with them emotions that I have kept buried inside for far too long.

Before my tears are depleted there is a rough knock on the door as someone tries to turn the handle. I sit quietly hoping that whoever it is will give up and go use one of the other trainer buildings by the fields. I jump slightly when I hear his voice coming through the door.

"Tris are you in there?"

I don't answer him, but Four tries again.

"Tris I know you're in there. Can you let me in please?"

I stand up and brush myself off; I rub my eyes trying to rid my face of the tears tracks. I know it's no use though, I can feel that my eyes are still puffy and probably very red from all my crying. I unlock the door and move away to sit in one of the chairs with my back to the door.

The doorknob turns slowly and the door open. The wind washes into the room before I hear the quiet click of the door being shut again.

"Tris." Four says hesitantly.

I don't answer. I just keep sitting, staring at the whiteboard in front of me. He walks around the chair and looks down at me. There is concern in his eyes, but also uncertainty. It is clear Four has no idea what's going on and almost as little idea of how to help.

He settles himself into a chair across from me and takes one of my hands in both of his. My hand is still trembling slightly, but I don't know if it's from my encounter with Eric, my crying fit, or from the tingles Four's touch sends through me.

"What happened?" he asks gently. I shake my head, not trusting myself to speak without bursting into tears again.

"Please talk to me." He pleads with me, squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"I can't" I manage to moan before sobs wrack my body. I try to stop them, I hate crying in front of people, I normally never do, but then Four is off his chair and has me enveloped in his arms and I feel safe. I finally feel safe enough to let go entirely. Four doesn't say anything else; he just holds me to his chest and rubs his hand in circles on my back in a soothing way. Finally my crying ceases and I step back from him.

"I'm sorry." I mumble quietly.

"Don't be. Do you want to get out of here?" he asks.

"We can't we still have two teams coming this afternoon." I argue.

"I'll get Zeke and Uriah to take care of it for us, they don't have any this afternoon and Zeke owes me one anyways."

"Okay," I manage to say. Four walks me out of the building and tells me he'll meet me in the main office after he goes and talks to Zeke.


	6. Stories and Feelings

**AN: Okay first of all I posted two chapters today so make sure you read the Chapter before this first or this won't make any sense...**

**and here it is, my first chapter from Four's POV. Please let me know what you think! Review and tell me if you like Four's POV, and if I should start doing it more or if I should stick with Tris'. Please Review!**

**Enjoy! :-)**

Four POV

I walk back onto the football field wondering what has Tris so upset. Zeke told me he found her talking with one of the players before she ran off, but he didn't know what they were talking about.

I quickly make my way to where Zeke is observing the guys run drills.

"Is Tris okay?" He asks.

"I think so, but we're gonna get out of here for the rest of the day. Can you and Uriah cover our afternoon?"

"Sure." he hesitates. "Are you sure Tris is okay? I mean when I found her she didn't say anything and I didn't want to say anything, but one of the players had a pretty good hold on her arm. Which he dropped as soon as he noticed me."

I scowl, "I'll talk to her about it."

It doesn't take long before I'm walking into the office. I spot Tris sitting at her desk a blank look on her face as she stares at the wall.

"Come on, I'll drive." I tell her leading her out to my car.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

I decide that I want to take her to Tori's. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was thinking about taking her there for a date, but the more rational part of me tells me that she deserves better, so now's as good a time a any. The 15 minute drive to Tori's is quiet. Once we pull up front I get out of the car and Tris follows me into the café.

"Four, long time no see!" Tori greets me as soon as we're through the doors.

"Hey Tori! This is my friend Tris. Tris this is Tori."

"Hi." Tris says softly with a small smile on her face. I frown slightly; I haven't seen Tris be this reserved since the day I met her.

Tori leads us to one of the small table in the corner. We sit down and she asks us what she can get us. I order a Turtle Mocha and Tris gets a Chai Latte. Tori smiles at us before heading back to the bar area to prepare our drinks.

I observe Tris while she looks around the café. I notice the way her face lights up as she takes in how large this place is and the stage area. I wonder for a moment if she performs.

"This place is awesome." She tells Tori when she comes back with our drinks.

"Thanks, it's kind of my pride and joy." Tori responds with a big smile on her face.

"What goes on there?" Tris asks her pointing to the stage.

"Every Saturday we have local artists come in and perform and sometimes we host singing competitions. You interested?"

Tris blushes slightly, it's a pretty shade on her cheeks.

"Oh no thanks, but I'll definitely come watch sometime."

"Cool."

Tori leaves us sitting at the table in the almost empty café. I keep my eyes on Tris while she keeps her eyes the drink in her hands. We sit like that for a while and I am lost in my thoughts. I want Tris to tell me what happened today, but I also know that she doesn't share things easily. I know very little about her and I've had to ask everything. Suddenly she looks up from her cup into my eyes. Her eyes are sad, distant and it sparks something in me to find out what's wrong so I can fix it. I want to see her eyes alive again.

"What was that about...Back in the trainer's office I mean?" I ask her cautiously.

She sighs, looking at me, like she's trying to decide what to tell me. I keep my eyes fixed on hers not wavering, but I also try to relax my normally rigid control. I want her to know I care.

After a little while she takes a deep breath.

"One of the players in your training group recognized me from Chicago. He was a friend of my ex, Amelia's father." She stops glancing up to look at me. I sit patiently waiting for her to continue.

"Okay so before I tell you what happened back then I need you to promise me something."

I'm surprised by her request, but I tell her "Okay" dragging out the word like a question.

"You have to promise me that you'll never tell Amelia what I tell you and you have to promise that you don't look at me like I'm a kicked puppy or something."

My façade slips a little bit at her wording. That's exactly the way I always feel like people look at me when they find out my past and I don't like it either. I take one of her hands in mine and nod firmly.

"Okay so I was fifteen, in my sophomore year and I was dating this guy named Peter. It was awesome at first, he was so sweet and kind and everyone told me what a great catch he was because he was on the football team and destined to be a star. I was young naïve and I thought I was in love. We dated for a few months and then it was the night of the homecoming dance. We went to a party together after and Peter was drinking. I didn't ever drink, but as the night wore on I started to feel funny, weird. I just assumed I was tired so I went upstairs to one of the bedrooms in the house we were in and laid down. When I woke up Eric, a friend of Peter's, was on top of me and was trying to get my clothes off. He was so drunk that I easily shoved him off of me and ran out of the room. Peter swore to me that he didn't know Eric was going to do that and since I had myself convinced that we were in love I believed him."

I stay silent as she talks, but the farther into her story she gets the more tense my shoulders become. I also have to focus on my breathing in order to keep it even. The way she tells me the story it's like she wants me to believe that it doesn't affect her anymore, but I can see the pain and hurt written on her features and I can hear it in her voice. She pauses glancing up at me. I rub my fingers across her knuckles and she continues.

"Anyway, Peter promised he was done with Eric and we continued dating for a while before he started acting really weird. He always wanted to know where I was going and who I was talking to. Then he started hanging out with Eric again and wanted me to come with. Naturally I refused at first, but I was lonely and tired of fighting with him, so I conceded. It was okay at first I could just ignore Eric and pretend like nothing was wrong."

Her eyes are filled with fresh tears and I can feel her hand shaking in mine. I squeeze the hand I'm holding trying to be reassuring and kind.

"That went on for a while before Peter's friends started going on about him and I needing to have sex. I told him no at first, but like everything else, he wouldn't give it up. He kept asking and then his asking became more like demanding, until one day it just happened. I told Peter wasn't ready, and begged him to wait, but he just ignored my pleas. He told me that he loved me and that when people love each other they have sex. Some weird twisted part of me thought what he was saying was the truth so I relented. It wasn't enjoyable, but Peter always seemed happy after, so we did it a few times. Then his friends, Eric really, started suggested Peter borrow me to them, to have some fun. I was scared that he would make me do that too, so one day when Christina came over I spilled everything. After I was done telling her the whole story and she made me break up with Peter by phone right then and then she had some words for him herself. She was my rock after that, and then a couple weeks later I found out I was pregnant with Amelia."

She finishes her story, refusing to look up at me. So I get up from my chair and make my way around the table to sit next to her. I gently take her hands from their place on the cup in front of her and pull her towards me. She falls against my chest, and I can feel her heartbeat reverberating through my own. Her heartbeat feels strong and fast, as fast as mine.

I try to let myself get lost in her. In the way this moment feels right now, in the awe that I feel being in the presence of such a strong human being. She has been through so much and yet she is strong, beautiful and alive.

I can't lose myself completely though, because I am reminded of what she just told me and all I can see is red. She never should have had to go through what she went through. Anger courses through my veins growing stronger with every beat of my heart and I have one thought in mind right now. _I will hurt him._

Tris pulls back and looks up at me. Her eyes are searching, I try to cover my anger with my carefully controlled look, but I know I fail when her expression becomes confused.

She pulls back a little farther, her confusion turning to fear. That look of fear on her face shatters the glass I was trapped behind. I look down at her, trying to speak evenly, but my words still come out a growl.

"I'm going to kick his ass."

Surprisingly, Tris doesn't tense or pull away at my words, but she relaxes more into me.

"Please, I don't really want any more trouble." She pleads and it breaks my heart that she would plead for the scumbag.

"Tris, I can't just go back to work on Monday and train him like nothing happened."

"So, switch teams with someone or let Uriah and Zeke train that group alone." She reasons.

I know she's right, but it doesn't stop my blood lust.

"I'll try." I tell her not sure if I mean what I say.

But before I can think about what I'm doing I grab her face between my hands. maybe a little too roughly. She jumps back a little, but I keeps my grip, making sure to be more gentle. I look her dead in the eyes and say in a serious voice.

"You know you did nothing wrong, right? Peter used you, he manipulated you and he is a coward. You are an amazing woman and an amazing mom to your little girl. I am in awe of you Tris Prior. You are so brave and you hold your head so high despite of everything you've been through."

She starts to shake her head in disagreement with me, but I can't let her do that. I can't let her keep living thinking anything bad about herself. She needs to believe me.

"Please Tris, just trust me on this," and then I kiss her. I put all of myself into the kiss, making sure that I'm gentle and not forceful, not hungry. Although, I am hungry for her. She makes me feel like a new man. When I'm with her I forget about my own demons of the past and my only focus is on her. When we finally pull back we are both breathing heavily and a couple sitting across the café from us has begun to stare. I start to laugh lightly under my breath.

"It's seems we've got an audience." I tell her while nodding my head in the direction of the couple. She looks over at their table and they quickly glance away. This causes me to laugh harder and Tris to blush, but soon she is laughing with me.

"Oh my gosh is it really six already." she exclaims. "Oh Christina is going to kill me." I hear her murmur to herself.

"What's wrong?"

"I was supposed to be home half an hour ago so that Christina could go on her date with Will." She explains, moaning while searching her pockets for something, I presume it's her phone so I hand her mine.

"Here use mine."

"Hey Christina it's me."

I can only Christina's tone of voice through the phone, but she seems worried.

"Yeah sorry I accidentally left it at the office and Four and I went out for some coffee after work and I lost track of time.

Tris glances up at me with a slight blush at something Christina said, but I pretend not to notice, wishing more than anything I could know what it was.

"Not now. I'll be home in 30 minutes, but I have to run to the office for my phone."

…

"Okay see you soon." She hangs up the phone handing it back to me.

"Thanks." She tells me before we both get up. I wave goodbye to Tori, who makes the call me gesture and points to Tris. I just shake my head at her and walk out. We make it back to the office and I pull up by the front doors.

"Want me to come in with you?"

"No that's okay. I'm just gonna run in to grab my phone and then I'll be off."

"Okay. Have a good night Tris."

"You too Four thanks for everything."

"Any time." I reply. I wish she knew just how much I meant that.


	7. A Night In

**AN: Thank you for all the favorites/follows. No one commented on if they liked Four's POV or not so I'll just keep going as I see fit. **

**Enjoy! :-)**

Tris POV

I jump out of Four's car and run into the building spotting my phone sitting on the side of my desk where I put it this morning. Hurriedly, I get in my car and start it, but as soon as I start to back out of the parking spot I notice something is off. My front tire is flat. Cursing softly to myself for not keeping a spare tire in my car I pull out my phone and call the first person I think of.

He picks up after a few rings. "Hey Tris what's up?"

"Can you please pick me up at the office?" I ask him.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Just a flat tire, but you're closer than Christina."

"Say no more, I'm on my way. Be there in two."

"Okay."

He pulls into the parking lot and hops out of his car. "Need me to change it for you?" He asks.

I laugh and playfully punch him in the shoulder, "No, I know how to change a tire. I don't have a spare though. Can you just give me a ride home and Christina can drive me here tomorrow to fix it."

"Sure no problem." We both hop into his SUV. "Look Tris about earlier." He begins to say, but I cut him off.

"Four, it's okay, can we just drop it for now."

"Yeah, I was just going to say you can trust me you know. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks." I smile appreciatively at him. He pulls up in front of my house and we both get out of the car. Christina comes walking out of the house.

"Hey we saw you pull up, where's your car?" She asks me.

I don't get the chance to answer her before Amelia comes running out of the house. "Mommy!" She shouts as she runs up to me and grabs onto me.

"Hey sweetie." I bend down and pick her up giving her a quick kiss to her temple.

"Hey Amy." Four greets her. She smiles shyly at Four, but waves at him.

"You remember Four, right Amy?" I ask her. She looks at me and just nods her head.

"So why are you so late tonight?" Christina asks.

"I told you I lost track of time, I'm sorry."

"Mhmm track of time." She looks at me to tell me she's not buying it. I look to Four for help, but he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Fine I saw Eric at work and then Four and I went to a café to talk about stuff." I tell Christina, intentionally being very vague while holding my innocent young daughter.

"Oh." Christina says. "What is he doing in town?"

"Apparently his college team signed up for some training at the complex." I tell her.

"Oh well if he's in town, Will and I will just stay in with you and Amelia tonight."

"No Christina I know how much you were looking forward to this concert. You have to go."

"And leave you alone tonight. I don't think so." She answers. It sucks sometimes to have a best friend who can read me so well. I don't want to ruin her night, but I also don't want to be alone tonight knowing that Eric is in town.

"I'll stay with them." Four offers.

I give him a look that says I'm a big girl, but Christina jumps in, "That's a great idea. Thanks Four." She squeals and runs off inside.

"I don't need a babysitter." I growl at him.

"I know, ever thought maybe I enjoy spending time with you." This causes me to smile as we walk into the house.

Amelia looks over at Four from her place in my arms. "Wanna play a game with me?"

"What game do you want play?" he asks her back.

"Uno!" she shouts. I groan a little. We have been playing Uno non-stop for months now; it's Amelia's favorite game now that she can read the numbers on the cards.

"I love Uno!" Four smiles at her as Christina and Will quietly sneak out past us. I wave good bye to them turning my attention back to my daughter and Four. All thoughts about Peter and Eric slowly disappear as the night goes on. We play several games of Uno, all of which Amy wins. I think that Four was cheating to make sure she won, but I don't mind.

I don't feel like cooking tonight so we order in pizza and enjoy it in the living room while watching Amelia's new favorite movie, Frozen. We all laugh, during the funny parts and by the end of the movie Amy is cuddled on the couch in between Four and I, sleeping soundly. Four gently picks her up from the couch.

"Here let me put her to bed." I tell him

"It's okay I've got her, just show me the way."

I shrug and start up the stairs, Four following me. Once in her room he gently lays her on the bed and tucks the covers in around her.

"She's taken quite a liking to you." I tell him softly.

"She's a good kid. You've done a great job with her." He returns.

"Thank you." I mumble.

We walk out of the bedroom and back downstairs to the living room.

"Thank you for staying with us tonight, I had fun." I tell him sincerely.

"Me too." Four leads me to the couch and sits down pulling me down next to him. "Want to watch another movie?" he asks.

"Sure, your choice."

He quickly scans through some choices on Netlfix before stopping on The Avengers. "Have you seen it yet?"

"Once or twice." I laugh lightly, "It's only one of my favorite movies." I say before hitting the play button.

It's a good thing I've seen the movie before though, because almost as soon as it's started playing, Four maneuvers so he can look at me. I glance at him, and raise my eyebrows. Before I can move an inch he has his lips pressed to mine and his hands wander into my head, fingers lacing into my hair. I find my hands wandering also. He maneuvers us so that we are laying side-by-side on the couch.

Our lips crash against one another while we use our tongues to tease one another. He bites my lip gently, playfully and I groan softly at the feelings that his lips, tongue and teeth elicit deep within me. I can feel him smile against my lips and I pull back to look at him. His eyes are a shade darker than usual. Such a deep blue it could almost be described as black, but there is a twinkle in them.

Slowly he leans forward again pressing his body against mine. I allow my hands to wander beyond his head to his chest and I feel the muscles I have only been able to admire through clothes. Suddenly, despite my shyness, I want to see what lies underneath his clothes. I slowly move my hands to the hem of t-shirt. When my fingertips brush the bare skin underneath it, a fire ignites somewhere inside me. Our kisses come faster, more urgent, his tongue licks my lips. In one smooth motion he has his shirt off and his hands find their way under my shirt. A strange sensation, hot but like ice spreads from where they sit on my waist.

In one smooth motion his hands are moving farther up reaching the bottom of my bra and I freeze. Terror suddenly grips me, my whole body becomes stiff. Four notices and immediately pulls back placing his hands on either side of my face to look me in the eyes.

"It's okay, we don't have to do anything else." He tells me gently.

Despite his words and the tender look in his eyes I am ashamed. No normal young woman would be so afraid of intimacy with a man she likes, but I couldn't stop my body's reaction. Lost in my thoughts I remain silent and lay still on the couch next to him.

"Tris, tell me what you're thinking?" he urges me.

I shake my head, refusing to voice my thoughts, humiliated that they even occurred. He sighs, defeated, but kisses the top of my head gently and pulls me closer to him. We simply lie there; me resting on his bare chest. Heat flames onto my face at the realization that he isn't wearing a shirt, but I don't want to move right now. I am enjoying this too much and it is distracting me from my negative thoughts that still linger in my mind.

"Someday maybe you'll trust me." He whispers to himself, but I hear him. _Yes someday I just might_. I allow myself to think.

I don't know how long we lie there, but I slowly drift off to sleep. I am awoken sometime later by the front door swinging open and Christina's cheery laugh. Groaning I sit up on the couch to look over the back towards the door where her and Will are engaged in a rather passionate kiss. When they break apart Christina sees me looking at them and blushes, but she shoots me a smile.

"Hi Tris." Will says politely.

"Hello." I return. Our exchange wakes up Four, who sits up groggily rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hi Four." Christina says while see wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at me.

It's my turn to blush when I remember the state of undress he is currently in. Four seems to notice my discomfort and he quickly pulls the discarded t-shirt back on, but not before I see the black ink of a tattoo on his back, that I was too busy to notice before.

Will says good night to us all and with one more quick kiss to Christina he leaves. Christina goes upstairs leaving Four and I alone again in the living room.

"It's late I should get going."

"Okay, thank you again for staying with me tonight."

"Mhmm. Like I said before, any time." He pulls me into a tight hug in the entryway and seems to debate something with himself.

"Tris."

"Mhhh."

"Would you like to go to Tori's café with me next weekend? She has a new band coming to play that I'd like to see."

"I'd love to." I tell him sincerely.

A huge smile lights his face as he bends down to kiss me softly on the lips.

"Good night Tris."

"Good night Four."

I try to sneak up the stairs soundlessly, but Christina is still waiting for me at the top a smirk playing on her lips.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" She asks playfully.

"Eh it was okay."

"Nice try Tris. Okay my ass, I saw that smoking hot body he's got."

"Christina!" I admonish her. "It wasn't like that."

"Sure it wasn't." she winks at me.

Despite the fact that she really doesn't know what she's talking about I blush at the insinuation.

"Spill." She demands.

"Seriously, there's nothing to spill."

"Nothing doesn't usual involve half clothed people Tris."

"In this case it does."

"I'm not letting this go."

"You are tonight." I tell her walking into my bedroom and closing the door in her face. I know that it wasn't a very nice thing to do, but sometimes my best friend can be seriously annoying in her need to know all the facts right now, in detail. I sigh as I lean against my door. Thinking to myself about what did happen tonight. It felt good. Nothing about tonight felt wrong or forced. It is strange how easy and natural everything with Four feels. Honestly, it makes me a little wary. Like everyone else I've heard the saying, too good to be true. I've also experienced it once or twice, but I vow to not let that shut me down. I smile thinking about our date next weekend, and then I frown a little knowing I have to wait a whole week to discover more about how Four feels about me.

My phone buzzes in my pocket indicating that I've received a text message.

It's three simple words, but they set my heart on fire.

_Four: Good Night Tris :)_


	8. A Bad Day

**AN: I'm loving reading all your reviews! and it's awesome how many favorites and follows this story has attracted! Thank you so much for the support.**

**HEADS UP IN THIS CHAPTER THE POV SWITCHES HALFWAY THROUGH!**

**Enjoy! :-)**

Four, Zeke, Uriah and I are walking back into the office after a rough morning of training. It's finally Wednesday, meaning that I'm halfway through this week that is dragging on forever. Ever since Four asked me out on our date I've been vacillating between excitement and anxiousness. I haven't been on a date in so long.

"Hey Tris. Wanna go grab some lunch with us." Uriah asks me.

"Nah I'm good." I wave them on.

I won't admit it to anyone else, but I've been struggling a little with money, and I need to find ways to cut back. Even with this new job, there always seems to be bills that creep up and of course new tires for my car. Being a single parent seriously sucks sometimes, I know Christina would help, but I feel bad because she already pays more than half of the mortgage and she has her own needs.

I lean back in my desk chair, trying to ease the ache in my back, but it's really no use. If only I had the time or extra money to go get myself a massage. _Yeah that'd be nice_. I tell myself sarcastically.

Halfway through my lunch hour my phone rings, the caller ID says it's Amelia's school. Concern immediately surges through me; what would they need to call me about in the middle of the day?

"Hello." I answer.

"Hello, is this Beatrice Prior, mother of Amelia Prior."

"This is her. What's this about?"

"I don't want to worry you, but we have a policy about calling the parent when a student is injured at school."

"Injured? Is Amelia okay?" my mind races through all the horrible ways my daughter could be hurt.

"It's nothing serious ma'am, but she had to be taken to the hospital."

"The hospital! What's not serious about the hospital?" I all but scream at the lady on the phone. "Which hospital?"

"She was taken to Mercy hospital."

And without saying another word I hang up the call and head straight for Max's office.

"Max, I have a family emergency I need the rest of the day off."

"Whoa, slow down, is everything okay?" he asks me concerned.

"I think so, but my daughter was hurt at school and is in the hospital."

"Okay go ahead and Tris if you need tomorrow off too, just call me."

"Thanks Max."

I grab my coat and purse from my desk and rush out the door. As I drive to the hospital I try to calm myself down. By the time I reach the hospital my heart is still racing, but I have a cool enough head that I don't go running through the doors screaming at anyone.

"I'm looking for my daughter, Amelia Prior." I tell an older looking woman at the front desk.

"Amelia Prior. She's in room 4A, just down that hallway." She points down the hallway to my left. I thank her and then go to find the room. I stand outside for an extra second taking a deep breath and telling myself to be strong for my daughter, before I go inside.

A teary-eyed Amelia sits on an exam table, "Mommy!" she shouts as soon as she sees me.

"Hi baby girl." I walk up to her, noticing that her right arm is in some sort of a brace. A pretty, brunette woman sits next to Amelia on a chair. She stands up to greet me.

"Hi, I'm Marcy. I'm a student teacher in Amelia's classroom. You must be Beatrice."

"Please call me Tris." I tell her sitting down on Amelia's left side and brushing the tears off her cheeks. "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"It hurts mommy." She whines softly and it breaks my heart.

"Has the doctor been in?" I ask Marcy.

"Not yet, a nurse left about 5 minutes ago. I should get back to the school. Bye Amelia, feel better soon."

"Bye Mrs. B." Amelia waves at her teacher.

"Thank you, for being here with her."

"Of course."

We wait another 10 minutes before a doctor comes in and examines Amelia's arm, before declaring that she needs X-rays to see where the break is, but thankfully he's able to give her some medicine to help with the pain. While we wait I hold Amy's hand and try to distract her from what's going on. My phone rings, but I ignore it, turning it on silent, not wanting anything to distract me from my daughter.

"What happened?" I ask her gently.

"We were playing on the playground and I got pushed."

"Who pushed you?"

"A mean boy named Tyler. He said I was in his way."

Her words bring back my anger from earlier. My daughter is supposed to be safe at school, not being pushed off of playgrounds.

"Are you mad at me mommy?"

"Sweetie, why do you ask that?" I ask Amy.

"Because your eyes are all squished together. We learned that people do that when they are mad."

"You are a very smart girl. I am upset, but not at you."

That seems to make her feel better and she lays down with her head in my lap.

It takes two hours before Amy is all patched up and ready to go home. The doctor said she has a minor fracture of her ulna and she dislocated her elbow when she fell, she needs to wear a sling and cast for a while, but it should heal just fine.

We finally leave the hospital, me carrying her as her eyes droop. The doctor warned me that the pain medication they gave her would make her drowsy. The drive home is quick; luckily there isn't much traffic on the roads yet. When I pull into our driveway a frantic Christina comes running out of the house.

"What the hell happened? Four called saying you left work and weren't answering your phone. I tried calling and texting, but you didn't answer." She rambles on.

"Christina calm down." I tell her firmly as I retrieve a sleeping Amy from the back seat.

Christina gasps a little when she catches sight of Amelia's arm in a sling and cast. "Let me get her to bed and then I'll explain everything." I whisper to Christina. She nods and holds the doors open for me.

"What happened?" Christina demands as I walk down the stairs.

"I'm not entirely sure, but Amelia told me she was pushed off the playground. The doctor said her arm is broken and she dislocated her elbow." As I speak my eyes tear up. I hadn't realized before how much I was holding in for Amy's sake, because I didn't want to scare her.

Christina pulls me in for a tight hug.

"Our little girl is strong, she'll be up and running on that playground in no time."

"I know."

I lie down on the couch, rubbing my temples trying to dispel the headache that's been building there all day.

I must drift off to sleep, because I wake up to quiet voices coming from the entryway.

"How's Amelia?"

"She's okay. Been sleeping since Tris brought her home a couple hours ago. Actually so has Tris."

I can tell that the voices are those of Four and Christina.

"Oh, well I don't want to wake them. I just wanted to bring them these."

"I'm awake." I call from the couch sitting up as I speak. I spot Four holding out some flowers and a balloon to Christina.

"Hi." He smiles slightly at me.

"Hey." We stand there for a moment, just staring at each other. Christina clears her throat awkwardly and I glance towards her.

"Could you go check on Amy for me?"

"Yeah sure, don't do anything I wouldn't do?"

"Christina!"

She just ignores me and skips up the stairs.

"I brought you these." Four says handing me the flowers.

"Thank you, but I'm fine."

"I know, I thought maybe you could share them with Amy."

"That's sweet of you." There's an awkward pause and I glance down at my feet. It's strange how one minute I can know exactly how to act around Four and the next I'm like a shy little school girl.

"I was worried." He blurts out. "Max said you had a family emergency and then you weren't answering your phone."

"Yeah, sorry, I just wanted to focus on Amy."

"Oh no I get it. Christina texted me, to let me know what happened."

Just then Christina walks down the stairs holding Amy in her arms. I walk over to them with Four on my heels.

"Hey sweetie. How are you?"

"Okay."

"Hi Amy." Four says from behind me.

"Hi."

"I brought you something." He pulls a coloring book with Disney Princesses on the cover from behind his back. Amy's face lights up when she sees it. She stretches out her hand and takes the coloring book from Four.

"But mommy?"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't color."

"Why not?"

"Because my arm."

"Well you'll just have to learn to color with your left hand, like mommy." She smiles at me.

"Do you want to start practicing now?" I ask her.

She nods her head enthusiastically, causing all of us to laugh lightly. Christina sets Amy down on a chair in the kitchen and I sit next to her.

Four stands behind my chair and places a hand lightly on my shoulder. I turn around so I can look up at him and smile.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" I ask.

He glances at the clock. "I wish I could, but I'm supposed to meet the guys at Zeke's place in 20 minutes."

I can't help but feel a little disappointed and it must show on my face.

"I could call and cancel though." He amends.

"No, no you should go. I'll walk you to the door."

"Bye Amy. I hope you feel better soon." Four smiles at her.

"Thank you!" She reaches her good arm out for a hug. His smile grows on his face and he leans down to give her a soft hug.

"So, see you at work tomorrow?"

"Maybe, Max said I could have the day off if I needed. I'll text you in the morning."

"Okay. Have a good night Tris."

He leans down and brushes his lips gently against my cheek.

"You too Four."

**Four POV**

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Tris asks.

I glance at the clock, really wishing that I didn't have plans to go to Zeke's already tonight. "I wish I could, but I'm supposed to meet the guys at Zeke's place in 20 minutes."

Tris' face falls a little after I tell her I can't stay and it makes me feel bad, I know then that I can deal with any grief the guys give me for not showing up if it means making Tris happy.

"I could call and cancel though."

"No, no you should go. I'll walk you to the door." She says quickly, I know she is trying to hide the fact that she wants me to stay, but I decide the leave it up to her.

"Bye Amy. I hope you feel better soon." I smile at her.

"Thank you!" She reaches her good arm out for a hug. I can feel the corners of my mouth tug up in an even bigger smile. Amy is such a sweet little girl, always so carefree and loving.

Tris and I walk to the door and as we get closer I feel myself frowning slightly, not wanting to leave. It's crazy how much I enjoy spending time with Tris and Amy.

"So, see you at work tomorrow?"

"Maybe, Max said I could have the day off if I needed. I'll text you in the morning."

"Okay. Have a good night Tris."

I lean down and brush my lips lightly against her cheek, making the decision on impulse without really thinking about it, but every time our skin comes in contact it makes me want more. I am lost in my thoughts as I pull back and look into her blue-grey eyes.

"You too Four."

I get into my car and drive to Zeke and Shauna's house. It's a good thing that I've been there so many times and I could drive there with my eyes closed, because the whole drive I am thinking about Tris. I think about the way she makes me feel and how I want to open up to her. She told me about her past, things that I am sure she doesn't tell just anyone and it makes me want to share my secrets with her. I'm not sure if I'm ready for anyone else to know my secrets though and once they are out they can't be buried again. I have already made that mistake once.

I pull in Zeke's driveway and make my way inside.

"Hey! Look who's finally here." Zeke greets me at the door.

"Yeah sorry I stopped by Tris' place first."

"Oooh Tris', do tell."

Oh god I should not have mentioned Tris to them tonight. They've already been asking me about her.

"Nothing to tell, just wanted to make sure everything was okay after she left early today."

"Speaking of, what was that about?" Uriah asks me and I can tell he is genuinely concerned so I decide to answer.

"Amy got hurt at school today, broke her arm, so Tris had to pick her up at the hospital."

"How's Amy doing?"

"Okay I think, she was back to being her happy self when I was there."

"God that kid is always so happy and carefree; I swear she's like the opposite of Tris." Will jokes.

The guys laugh along, but I don't. I know part of why Tris isn't carefree all the time, besides the fact that she has had to raise Amy on her own.

"Hey man, it was just a joke." Zeke pushes me with his elbow.

"Not really that funny." I deadpan.

"Okay, okay, but come on man, what's going on with you and Tris. We're all dying to know."

"Nothing's going on."

"Mhmm, you were just half-naked on her couch last weekend." Will pipes in.

"We were just watching a movie." I retort.

"Did it get a little hot for you? Maybe hot and heavy?" Zeke asks playfully. I notice that Uriah isn't really joining in with this 'fun' little question session.

"Seriously Four, what's your intention with her." Uriah asks suddenly with a very serious look on his face.

"Honestly, it's complicated."

"Complicated?" he questions.

"Yeah, I mean Amy and well my past."

Zeke and Uriah nod. They know about Marcus and the shit that I went through in my childhood. Will looks confused, but I'm thankful when he doesn't press for more information. I like Will, but I can't be sure he wouldn't tell Christina and I know Christina would tell Tris.

"Speaking of women, what's going on with you and Christina?" I ask Will quickly changing the subject.

"Nothing." He answers, but a slight redness fills his cheeks.

"Someone has a crush." Uriah mocks him.

"Okay maybe a little, but come on, she's gorgeous."

We all laugh with Will at his bluntness. "I think she's rubbing off on you already." Uriah jokes.

"What do you mean?" Zeke asks confused.

"Haven't you noticed how Christina just speaks her mind? Surprised me at first that she and Tris would be such good friends, but I guess everyone needs a little Candor in their life." Uriah answers.

"Now that was deep." Zeke tells his brother as he throws an arm over his shoulder. "Now who wants to play come cards?"

We all enjoy a night of cards, drinking and friends. It's nice to have people to share my life with. Before I met Zeke and Uriah, I was more of a lone wolf, but from the first day we met Zeke's always been by my side. As the night wraps up Will and Uriah leave first, leaving Zeke and myself sitting in his living room sipping on the last of our beers.

"So man, what's really going on with you and Tris?"

"I don't know. I like her."

"But…"

"But, like I said before it's complicated."

"That's bullshit and we both know it."

I sigh, knowing that Zeke is right.

"What if it doesn't work out? I mean we work together and we aren't the only people who would be involved."

"Yeah so it's a risk, but let Tris worry about Amy. I've seen the way you are with that kid and as Shauna puts it, 'it's adorable'." He says mocking Shauna's voice. "Besides, If Tris is willing to give it a try I say go for it. I haven't seen you look at anyone like this since Lauren."

"Yeah and look at what happened there."

"Trust me when I say this, Tris isn't Lauren."

"I know."

"Then don't let your past hold you back."

"Thanks Zeke."

"Hey what're best friends for."

We hear a door open and shut and Shauna walks into the living room carrying a sleeping Kiera.

"Hey Four."

"Hi Shauna."

"How was your boy's night? Talk girls and sex the whole time?" She jokes, raising her eyebrows at me.

"We're men, what can I say." I joke back. "It's late I should leave you guys in peace." I say standing up and hugging Shauna gently careful not to wake Kiera.

"Hey Four." She stops me before I can leave.

"Yeah?"

"I think you and Tris would be really good together."

"Thanks Shauna."

I smile as I see Zeke gently take his daughter from Shauna's arms and give her a kiss. I never thought that I'd be the family guy. I never wanted to be a father, but now watching the family in front of me I feel a pang in my chest. I could see that being me with Tris and Amelia. I could see us being a family.


	9. First Date & Mishaps

**Enjoy! :-)**

**Tris POV**

"Christina!"

"Calm down I'm coming!"

"I need help." I admit when she reaches my room. "What do I wear?"

"Oh girl, you are hopeless."

"Just shut up and help me, please."

"Okay what are my options?"

I show her the three outfits I have managed to pick from my wardrobe. She dismisses the first one immediately saying unless I'm going to church it's way to formal.

"Hmm I think Four would appreciate the third one the best." She smirks. It's a knee length royal blue dress with lace covering the top half and the bottom part flows. I shrug and bring the outfit into the bathroom with me. I step into the shower and let the hot water wash over me, calming some of my nerves about tonight. I am excited to go out on a real date with Four, but also apprehensive. I don't want to screw up our friendship.

When I get out of the shower, Christina is sitting on the bathroom counter grinning.

I jump back, "Jeesh Christina you scared me." I scold her holding a hand over my now racing heart.

"Sorry. Just wanted to let you know I'll be doing your hair and makeup for tonight."

"I think I can manage."

"No my friend. I know you and you're 'managing' we need to make you up for Four tonight."

"Please Christina. I don't want it to be too much."

"Oh come on. Don't you trust me?" She pouts slightly, faking a hurt look.

I concede it'll be faster and less painful if I just let her do it. She always used to do my hair in high school and she somehow made me look less childlike.

When Christina finishes about an hour later, she finally lets me stand up and look in the mirror. I search the mirror looking for the lost, small girl that I have always felt myself to be, but instead I find a strong, striking woman staring back at me. My eyes start to tear up a little bit, thinking about everything I've been through to get here.

"Oh no, you'll ruin my masterpiece." Christina jokes hugging my shoulders with one arm.

"Thank you." I whisper in her ear.

We make our way downstairs, chatting about the boys when the doorbell rings. I go to answer it and find Four standing, looking handsome in a nice pair of jeans and a button down blue shirt. I laugh lightly realizing that we match and wonder if Christina coordinated this. A smile lights up his face as he takes in how I look. His eyes travel up and down my body and I feel my cheeks warming up.

"You look good Tris."

My face now feels like it's on fire and I look down sheepishly. Four places one hand gently under my chin and brings my face up so we are looking into one another's eyes. His gaze is soft, but intense and I feel like my insides are melting. We are still standing in the doorway with the door open when Will pulls up in his car.

"Are you guys going to stand there staring at each other all night or are you coming?" Christina walks up behind us giving me a shove towards Four. I trip over my feet, wearing these damn heels, but Four catches my arm before I can fall.

"Thanks. Let's go."

The parking lot outside of Tori's café is packed with cars as we pull in.

"Maybe we should have gotten here earlier." I mumble.

Four parks the car and nudges me. "I've got it taken care of."

He hurries around and opens the door for me. I've never been one for the man doing those kinds of things in a relationship, but when Four does it for me it makes me feel special.

He leads me inside the busy café and straight to a booth near the stage with a reserved sign on it. I spot our friends sitting at a larger booth across the room. Christina catches my eye and waves.

"I thought you might appreciate some privacy tonight, but Zeke would have killed me if I told him he couldn't come tonight." Four tells me as we sit down.

"It's okay. This is nice actually."

"Good. So, how's Amelia?"

"She's doing better. Her arm is still bothering her, but she's six what can you expect."

Four laughs softly. "I know what you mean. I remember when I broke my arm. I was eight and I gave my mom hell for the three weeks I had the cast on."

"Oh great something to look forward to." I joke dryly causing Four to laugh more.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Amy's a much better kid than I was."

"Oh really? What kind of a kid were you?"

"Rowdy, always getting into trouble."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"Hey." Four exclaims faking a hurt look. This just causes me to laugh and soon we are both laughing. I watch Four as he laughs noticing how he looks younger, more free than I've ever seen him. His normally standard non-expressional face has been disappearing more lately or maybe I'm just getting better at reading him. I like it.

Not long after we stop laughing our waitress brings us our drinks and the band starts playing. It's an alternative rock band. Not necessarily my favorite, but I find myself enjoying the music and the night in general. Four and I make small talk in between songs. The band takes a break and Christina and Will come over to sit and talk with us for a while.

"You look like you're having fun." Christina whispers to me while the guys are engaged.

"I am. He's easy to talk to."

"Does he know everything about Peter and Eric." I nod frowning, but I try to give a reassuring smile as Four glances over to us and catches my stare. He raises his eyebrows in question; I shake my head slightly in response. This causes his eyebrows to furrow, but he returns to his conversation with Will.

"I don't want to talk about this now." I whisper frantically to Christina. I can tell she's had a few drinks and her Candor is showing more than usual.

"I'm just saying; he should know what he's getting himself into."

"What…seriously Christina! You're the one who told me I should go for it and stop shutting people out." I'm angry now and hurt at Christina's words.

"I know and I meant what I said, but you should be honest about your fears. He is a man with needs after all. Will told me he was telling the guys there's nothing going on between you. Why would he do that?"

By now I'm close to tears, and very angry. I've only ever told Christina about my intimacy issues and up until now she's been more than supportive about everything. I always believed her when she said it wouldn't matter to the right person.

"What the hell Christina?" I say to her my voice rising enough for Will and Four to hear. They stop their conversation and give me confused looks. I ignore them though and my 'best friend's' pleas as I get up from the table and practically run into the bathroom.

Four must follow me, because seconds later I hear banging on the door and his voice.

"Tris, what happened?" A pause as I refuse to answer.

"Tris, please talk to me." I still refuse to answer and he doesn't say anything else.

_Good I think. It's better if he gives up now. Christina was right he deserves someone normal. Someone without my issues._ I sit in a stall staring at the floor, allowing my thoughts to consume me. I hear the door open, but I ignore it.

"Tris." Shauna's voice calls out.

I hear her shoes against the floor, making her way over to the stall I'm occupying.

"Tris, are you okay?"

The door to my stall opens, but I don't look up from my staring contest with the floor. Shauna stands there quietly for several moments. Obviously waiting it out, trying to make me talk, but I'm stubborn and I just continue to stare at the floor.

"What happened?" She prompts, when she realizes I'm not going to just start spilling my guts.

I'm silent for another moment before I speak, "I just want to go home. Can you take me home?" I mumble.

"Sure. I can tell Four and he'll drive you."

"No!" I practically shout. "Can you drive me?"

I glance up from the floor and look pleadingly into Shauna's eyes. She returns my gaze, obviously confused about what's going on.

"Yeah sure. I'm DD tonight anyways so I can drive you."

"Thank you." I whisper.

"No problem. Come on we can go."

I stand up and brush myself off. "Is Four outside."

"Probably. Why?"

"Can you go first and just tell him that you're bringing me home and that I'll call him. I don't want to see him right now."

"Tris what happened?" Shauna questions again, clearly concerned now.

"Nothing, please just do it."

"Okay."

I watch as Shauna exits the door. From this side I can hear muffled voices engaged in what sounds like and argument. Another voice joins the argument and then Shauna steps back inside.

"Come on." She ushers me, but I hesitate. "It's okay, he's not out there, Zeke took care of it."

I nod and follow her out to her car. We get in without a word and begin the drive back to my house in silence. I can feel Shauna glancing at me out of the corner of my eye every so often, but I stare straight ahead. I do not want to talk about what happened tonight. In fact, I want to go home and pretend like none of it every happened.

"Can I ask what happened?" Shauna asks hesitantly.

I shrug, "I just shouldn't have started this."

"Why?"

"It's too soon and I need to focus on Amy."

"I get it about Amy, kids are tough and I have Zeke to help, it's nice to have another person's help."

I wince slightly when I think of Christina. She has helped a lot with Amy, but the things she said tonight aren't things that are easily forgiven.

"I'm good on my own."

"You can't do it alone forever." Shauna tells me softly.

I know she is only trying to help, but her words remind me of just how lonely I've been. But I know Christina is right, she's always right, always telling the truth, I can't get involved with Four and make him deal with me and my issues. He deserves a normal relationship.

"I can try."

Shauna shakes her head at my answer, but remains silent for the rest of the drive. Once she pulls up outside of my house I thank her for driving me home and go inside. I'm greeted by our neighbors who kindly came over to watch Amy again tonight. Amy's already sleeping, but I go check on her before collapsing on the couch with a blanket wrapped around me.

**Four POV**

I'm really enjoying my date with Tris. So far we've been talking about anything and everything; it's just so easy to talk to her. When she asks me a question I want to answer. I've never been great with words and emotions, but Tris makes me want to be better. Part of the way through the night Will and Christina come over to us to chat. I'm talking to Will when I notice Tris' tense up across the table from me. I glance over to where she is talking with Christina and catch her looking my direction, but she just shakes her head to me and turns her attention back to Christina.

I'm worried about what the two of them are talking about, but I decide it's probably none of my business so I continue my conversation with Will. I few moments later our conversation is interrupting when Tris raises her voice.

"What the hell Christina?" Tris shouts to her.

I look towards Tris and Christina, concerned and confused about what's going on. Tris doesn't meet my eye though as she runs off towards the restrooms. I vaguely hear Christina calling after her, but I'm out of my seat and following Tris without a second thought.

"Tris, what happened?" I shout as I bang on the door to the women's restroom. There's no answer after a minute so I try again with a gentler tone.

"Tris, please talk to me." Still no answer and after standing there for a few moments I decide to go get someone who can go inside and talk to Tris.

I walk over to the table our friends are gathered around talking animatedly. Zeke looks up and sees me approaching.

"Hey dude, what's up? Where's Tris?"

"She's locked herself in the bathroom. Shauna can you please go check on her I don't know what's wrong?"

"Yeah no problem." Shauna gets up and walks to the bathroom, my eyes follow her as she goes. Zeke claps a hand down on my shoulder.

"What happened man? Last I saw you guys were talking and everything looked great."

"It was going great. When Christina and Will came over, Christina must have said something to upset Tris because that's when she took off. I'm gonna go see if Shauna had any luck."

"All right."

I make my way through the busy crowd back to the bathroom door just as Shauna is walking back out of it.

"Tris wants to go home."

"Okay, I'll go get the car and meet her out front."

"No, she asked me to take her. Look I don't know what happened, but she doesn't want to see you right now."

"What the hell? Shauna just let me talk to her."

"No. I barely got her to agree to come out with me. Just give her some space."

I'm confused and hurt right now that Tris doesn't want to see me and won't let me help her.

"Shauna get out of my way." I growl at her.

"No Four stop!"

"Shauna."

A hand grabs my arm firmly. Zeke stands next to me with an angry look on his face, more serious than his normal expression.

"Come on." He tugs on my arm.

"No. Not until I see Tris." I stand firm.

Will joins us standing outside the restrooms. "I'm gonna take Christina back to my place tonight. I don't know what happened, but she's really upset."

I round on him, feeling all my confusion and frustration building. "What happened is that your girlfriend said something to Tris and now she won't even talk to me!"

"Whoa Four calm down." Will pleads.

Zeke pulls harder on my arm dragging me away from them. "Calm down!" he demands as he shoves me hard onto a chair at his table.

"What's your problem?" Uriah asks.

"None of your damn business." I growl.

"Chill out dude, what's up his ass?" Uriah asks Zeke.

"Tris."

"I need some air." I tell them standing up abruptly and walking out of the building. Once outside I feel like I can breathe again. I have no idea what happened tonight, but I have a pretty good feeling that it wasn't something I did. I stand outside for a while, not paying much attention to anything as I let my thoughts drown me. I don't even notice Zeke standing beside me until I hear him talk.

"What's up with you man? I haven't seen you lose control like that in a while?"

"I don't know. I'm just confused."

"Well, what happened? Why wouldn't Tris want to see you?"

"I don't know." I groan in frustration.

Then my phone rings. I grab it hastily from my pocket hoping it's Tris calling. I'm disappointed when I see Will's name lighting up my screen.

"What do you want?" I answer roughly.

"Four, I got Christina to tell me a little more about what happened. She's been really upset saying that it's all her fault."

"Okay."

"All she'll tell me is that she told Tris that men have needs and Tris can't do anything because of something that happened with her and some guy named Peter. She's really upset, just keeps rambling on about it."

I can feel my shoulders tense up considerably more than I thought possible at Will's words. I know that Christina knows what happened to Tris and the fact that she would make a comment suggesting what I think she did enrages me.

As Will finishes talking Shauna pulls back into the parking lot. She makes her way over to Zeke, giving him a light kiss on the lips. Watching their exchange deflates some of my anger causing a deep ache to start in my chest. It's the same feeling I had watching them with Kiera a few nights ago. I want what they have.

"Thanks Will." I tell him before hanging up the phone.

"I'm going to go see her." I tell Zeke and Shauna.

"Four, I don't really think that's the best idea." Shauna stops me.

"Listen, I appreciate everything you've done for Tris and I'm sorry about early. I was an ass, but now I know what this is really about and it's important that I go see Tris."

"Fine, just be nice." Shauna pleads.

"I'm always nice." This causes Zeke to laugh, but he shuts up when I shoot him a death glare.

I wave to them as I make my way to my car, determined to talk to Tris tonight and sort out this whole mess.

**AN: A little drama for you all in this chapter...Loving your reviews! **


	10. No Giving Up

**AN: Wow! Last chapter I received so many great reviews and follows/favorites that I couldn't wait to get another chapter done for you.**

**Enjoy! :-)**

Tris POV

I wake up to loud knocking on the front door. Glancing at the clock I notice it's 1:30 in the morning, too late for anyone to be knocking at my door. Groggily I make my way to the door and look out the peephole, Four stands on the other side, swaying impatiently. The whole night comes back to me; Christina's words, Shauna driving me home, my shame at what I am afraid of. I decide to not answer the door hoping that Four will just assume I'm asleep and go away.

I stand with my back against the door as Four continues to knock for 10 minutes. It doesn't look like he's giving up anytime soon and I don't want him to wake up Amelia.

I open the door.

"Tris I…"

"Four stop. I only opened the door to stop your knocking from waking up Amy. Please just go home."

"No Tris you stop." Four says to me in a calm yet stern voice. I'm surprised; Four has never spoken to me like this before. I look down at the floor.

"I'm sorry Tris, but I really think we need to talk." His voice is softer now, gentle. Something about it makes me want to listen to him. I step out of the way of the door and allow him to enter.

He follows me into the kitchen where I busy myself making a pot of coffee. I have a feeling this is going to be a long 'talk'.

Four waits silently at the kitchen table for me to finish. Once I'm done; I fill two mugs and set one down in front of him while taking the seat next to him.

"Thank you."

I nod in response.

"Tris, what happened? I thought we were having a good time and then you run off and won't talk to me."

"I'm sorry. I just don't think this is going to work."

"You didn't answer my question. What happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Bull shit. Will told me what Christina said."

"It doesn't matter. She's right."

"No she's not."

"Four, I'm messed up, I'm not worth your time. You deserve better."

"Isn't it my decision what's worth my time or not."

"Not when you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"That goes both ways, but that doesn't mean you should give up before you even really begin."

"I'm not giving up."

"Then what do you call it?"

"Being realistic."

"Maybe I don't want to be realistic." Four says quietly as he takes one of my hands in his. "Maybe I like what I feel."

I shake my head; I can't stop the negative thoughts that are circling in my head, but Four does make me feel different.

I can't let him change my mind now though. "I have to be realistic. For Amy's sake."

"No, you're not doing this for Amy."

"Yes I am."

"Please Tris. Please don't lie to me. Tell me what's really stopping you."

"I already told you. It's for Amy and you deserve better than some messed up girl with a kid."

"And I already told you. That's my decision to make." Before I can stop him Four kisses me and I don't fight him. It feels too good. When he pulls away I feel a cold creeping in on me.

"Tris, I was having a really good time tonight."

"I was too Four."

"Don't call me that?"

"What should I call you then?"

"Tobias, that's my real name."

"Tobias. I like it. It's a strong name."

Four laughs a little, a deep sincere laugh.

"What?"

"Well, until now I've always thought it made me weak."

"Why?" I ask confused about what he means.

"I didn't have the best childhood and the first time I felt happy and strong was when I met Zeke and he gave me my nickname."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it doesn't matter now though. I like it when you say my name."

I smile as I realize this is the first time that he's opened himself up to me. He's given me a piece of himself and I know I want to know more.

"Come on, why don't we go sit in the living room where it's more comfortable."

He takes me hand and leads me towards the living room. We settle ourselves comfortably on the couch with my head resting in his lap. Four, I mean Tobias, runs his fingers through my hair. I take the opportunity to really look at him for a while. He's handsome, that I've known since we met, but I've never really taken the chance to look at him.

"So." He says breaking the silence.

"So?"

"This isn't exactly how I thought our date would end."

I look up at him, searching, "How did you expect the night to end?"

"Not sure, but not like this. Not that I'm complaining." He answers smiling down at me. I notice the way his eyes crinkle and light up when he smiles.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For tonight, for coming here and for telling me your name."

"I'm glad I did."

We lie there talking for a long time, talking about lighter topics, learning more about each other. After a while I feel my eyes beginning to droop.

I feel Four move out from underneath me and soon I'm being lifted into his arms. I'm on the end of consciousness awake enough to feel the gentle sway of Four walking as he carries me, but not awake enough to open my eyes. He lays me down gently on my bed and pulls the covers up over me. The bed dips as he sits down next to me. I can feel his hand brush my hair back from my face. He sits there for a while as my mind floats farther into sleep. Just before I fall into a deep sleep I feel warm lips press against my temple and a whispered "Good Night."

When I wake up the sun is shining brightly through my window and Amy is bouncing up and down on the end of my bed.

"Good morning Amy."

"Morning Mommy!"

"How was your night with Mr. and Mrs. Johnson?"

"It was fun! We colored and played Uno!"

"I'm glad you had fun."

"Mommy I'm hungry. Can you make breakfast?"

"Sure, what do you want?" I ask while climbing out of bed. I throw my hair up into a messy bun before snatching Amy off the bed and carrying her downstairs.

"Pancakes!" she shouts.

I laugh, but freeze when I reach the bottom of the stairs and spot Four asleep on my couch.

"Mommy, why is Four asleep on the couch?"

"Well sweetheart, Four was very tired when he brought me home last night so I told him he could sleep here. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure, I like Four."

"Good. I'm glad. Let's go make those pancakes now; you can help me mix the batter. I might even let you drop in a few chocolate chips."

"Yay! Chocolate chips!"

"Shhhh, we have to be quiet now so Four can sleep."

"Okay mommy."

I turn the kitchen radio on and start pulling out what we'll need from the cupboards. One of Amy's favorite songs comes on the radio and I turn it up a little as she begins to sing along. Soon I am singing along also, smiling with my daughter.

"You have a nice voice." I spin around in surprise, I had forgotten that anyone else was in the house.

Four stands in the opening to the kitchen casually leaning against the wall a smile playing on his lips.

"Thank you."

"Four!" Amy shouts as she jumps and runs up to him for a hug. He turns his eyes to her and smiles down at her.

"Hi Amy. How are you?"

"Good." She answers a little shyly. Which causes Four and I to chuckle a little.

"Amy why don't you come here and help me mix these ingredients."

"Okay!" she runs over to me and I lift her up onto a stool by the counter. Four follows her over to me and leans his elbows on the counter watching.

"Good morning." I smile at him.

"Morning."

"You know we have a guest room you could have slept in, the couch can't be that comfortable."

"I didn't know you had a guest room, but the couch was fine really."

Amy and I continue to work on making the pancakes with Four watching silently for a while. Eventually he stands up and goes to the fridge where he pulls out a carton of eggs and a package of bacon.

He starts cooking the bacon and eggs on the stove next to me. Every once in a while our arms brush against each other and I feel the connection I've always felt when we touch. Once breakfast is done and placed on the table we all sit down.

"What are your plans for the day?" Four asks me.

"I don't know, Amy what would you like to do today."

Amy thinks about it for a minute. "Can we go to the park?"

"Sure the park sounds like fun. Would you like to come?" I turn to Four, hoping that he'll want to join us.

"I should get home." He answers looking at me. I can tell there's something he's not saying, but I don't know what it is.

I hear the front door open and someone rustling around in the entry way. Instantly I become tense knowing that it's Christina. Four looks over at me with a concerned and questioning look. I try to smile reassuringly at him, but it doesn't reach my eyes and I know he's not fooled.

"Auntie Chris!" Amelia shouts as Christina walks into the kitchen.

Christina's eyes travel the room as she walks in. I notice Four giving her a very stern glare which she quickly looks away from before her eyes land on me. Her gaze is wary, but steady.

"Tris…" she begins but I don't let her get any farther before I abruptly stand up from the table and walk into the living room.

I spin around to face her with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Christina, I really don't want to hear it right now. I'm angry and hurt and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me alone."

"But Tris, I just want to…"

"To what? Explain? Apologize? Well I'm not ready to hear either one." I interrupt her, my voice getting louder the more frustrated I become.

"I'm sorry." She mumbles.

I ignore her attempt at an apology. I'm not ready to forgive her yet. Instead I walk past her back into the kitchen where I find Four and Amy finishing up breakfast.

"Is everything okay?" Four asks me. I glare at him and let my eyes travel to Amy where she is sitting listening to everything Four and I say.

"Everything's fine. Amy why don't you go upstairs and get ready to go to the park."

"Okay she jumps off her chair and leaves."

I sit down in front of my forgotten breakfast, not feeling hungry anymore. My shoulders sag as I drop my head into my hands.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up around Amy." Four apologizes.

"It's okay, she's a smart girl I'm sure she would figure it out eventually."

"I'm sorry I can't come today."

"You should stop apologizing. It's okay." I joke lightly with him. I lift my head up from my hands so I can look at him. "Besides I haven't spent a lot of time alone with Amy lately, so it'll be good."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asks slowly.

"Do you always shift topics this much in conversation?" I ask, avoiding his question.

"Maybe, do you always answer a question with a question?"

"Maybe."

"Tris."

"I'm sorry I'm just still upset and a little confused."

"Okay."

"I mean, I'm mad at Christina for what she said, but I can't help but think there was some truth to her words."

"Tris."

"Just listen." I stop him, "She was right to tell me that you should know what you're getting yourself into. I have a lot of issues I'm still working through. Plus I have a kid, so if things go wrong there's a lot at stake."

"Tris stop, we already talked about this last night. We all have issues we're working through, but you don't have to work through them alone. And we'll take it slow, Amy doesn't have to know that we're anything, but friends until you're ready for her to know."

"Does that mean you'd like to be more than friends?" I ask.

"Someday, hopefully." He leans towards me eyes locked on mine, until he's close enough that I can see the flecks of lighter blue in his dark blue eyes.

"I like you Tobias."

"But."

"Nope, no buts."

"I like you too."

We inch closer together, until our lips brush lightly.

"Mommy." Amy calls from the stairs and we spring apart. I'm out of breathe from just the thought of kissing Four again.

"Yes sweet heart?"

"Can we leave yet?"

"Not yet, why don't you play in your room while I get ready to leave?"

"Okay."

"I should go get ready." I tell Four, but he's already up putting his plate in the dishwasher and collecting the other dishes from the table.

"Go ahead, I'll clean up here before I leave."

"You don't need to."

"It's okay." He pulls me against his chest. I breathe in his scent.

"Okay. Thank you."

"Mhmm." He nods against my head.

I leave him cleaning in the kitchen as I head upstairs thinking about _someday, hopefully._


	11. Talking

**_AN:_ All of your reviews are so beautiful and encouraging and I am so happy I decided to post some of my work for all of you to enjoy. Thank you so much, you don't know how much it means to me!**

**Enjoy! :-)**

_Beep Beep Beep_

I swing my arm around blindly searching for the alarm clock to shut it off. I end up knocking it off of my night stand instead and it continues to scream at me. I groan as I roll out of bed and finally shut it off.

Once I'm ready to leave I knock on Christina's door to make sure she's awake and knows she has to take Amy to school today, since I have to go in to work early. It's been a few days since our fight and I still haven't been able to talk to her. She's tried more than once, but I'm being stubborn right now.

She opens the door still in her pajamas with messy hair and sleepy eyes.

"Just wanted to remind you, I have to leave for work so you're Amy's ride to school."

"Okay." She answers while rubbing the sleep out of hers eyes. I turn to leave, but I don't get far before she stops me with a hand on my arm.

"Tris, can we talk tonight? We can get a babysitter for Amelia and go for dinner."

I sigh, but turn around to face her. "Sure, I'll call for a babysitter on my lunch."

Her face lights up with a smile, "Thanks Tris."

I can't help but smile faintly back before heading to work.

"Hey Tris!" Uriah calls to me as I walk into the office 20 minutes later.

"Hi Uri! He walks over to my desk and sits down on top of it.

"Do you know what a chair is?" Marlene asks him as she joins us.

"Yup, just prefer not to use one."

"So Tris are you coming camping with us?" Marlene asks me.

"Camping?"

"Yeah hasn't anyone told you? Every year around this time we go up north and go camping for a long weekend."

"Oh well I don't think I'd be able to get off work, plus I have Amelia."

"No worries, we already have off work and bring Amelia with. Zeke and Shauna are bringing Kiera this year."

"Please Tris." Uriah begs with his hands pressed together like he's praying.

I laugh at him, "I'll think about it."

"You'll think about what?" Four asks as he walks up to me and gives me a one armed light hug.

"Aww aren't they cute!" Marlene coos to Shauna across the room.

I can feel my cheeks heating up.

"She'll think about camping with us. You have got to convince her Four." Uriah answers for me.

"It's a lot of fun." Four tells me with a shrug.

"We'll see, what happens at Amy's doctor's appointment next week to see about getting her cast off."

"Cool."

Then Max walks in and calls us all into the meeting room. The rest of the work day goes by as usual. We have a routine developed and nothing throws us off it today. I call around at lunch and set it up for Amelia to go to a friend's house tonight after school. All too soon it's 5:30 and time for me to head home to meet Christina.

I sigh loudly looking up from my work at the clock. Tobias looks at me with raised eyebrows, silently asking me what's wrong.

"I told Christina we could go to dinner tonight to 'talk'" I say with air quotations around the talk part.

He tenses up a little bit but says, "I'm glad you are going to try to work it out."

"Yeah, well we'll see. We still have to live together after all." I say while gathering my stuff and pulling on my coat roughly.

"Good luck."

I roll my eyes at him, and without any further words I drive home.

Christina is waiting for me when I walk through the door.

"I thought maybe we could go to Tori's?" she asks unsure.

I'm surprised she wants us to go back to the place where this all started, but I like Tori's. "Sure that sounds good. I'm just going to go change real quick."

"Kay."

The drive to Tori's is filled with awkward silence. I'm not really sure what to say so I'm waiting for Christina, but I can tell she is lost in her thoughts right now.

"Hey Tris!" Tori greets me warmly as we walk through the door.

"Hi Tori! How are things?"

"Great, business is good, we have an open mike contest this weekend. Either of you girls interested in signing up?"

"Not me thanks, but Christina might she has a great voice."

"Not as good as yours Tris." Christina corrects me.

"Well think about it. We'd love to have both of you."

"Thanks Tori."

After ordering some drinks we find a table in a corner and sit down.

"Did you know, you always do that when you're nervous?" Christina asks.

"Do what?"

"Bite your lower lip."

I instantly stop biting my lower lip and look straight at Christina. "Well you wanted to talk, so talk." I state a little defensively. I don't like it when other people know how I'm feeling.

"Tris, I was an idiot."

I laugh shortly and mumble, "You could say that again."

"Please will you just listen." Christina begs. She looks tired and worn out and a part of me suddenly feels very guilty for how I've been treating her the past few days. I know my parents would be disappointed in my selfishness.

"I'm sorry Christina. I promise I'll listen."

And with that simple promise the weight in the air drops considerably and I can almost feel the hope emanating from Christina.

Christina waits a few moments before talking again. "Tris, I'm sorry about what I said to you last weekend. I was a little drunk, not that that's a good excuse." She amends. "I know it was wrong."

I interrupt her. "It's okay Christina what you said wasn't wrong. You're right that I have issues and that Four has a right to know."

"Tris, you promised to listen." She groans, but her lips curve up into a smirk.

"Sorry."

"Tris you and Four are good for each other. I can see it in the way he looks at you and I know he was there for you last weekend even after Will told him what I said. I'm sorry that I hurt you. You deserve more than anyone to be happy and I think Four can be the one to make you happy."

"But Christina, what if I can't give him what he needs?"

"You mean sex don't you?"

I blush at her bluntness and hang my head in shame, but nod my head.

"Oh Tris. Four knows how you feel. I don't think he's going to pressure you."

"Not now maybe."

"Not ever." She tells me firmly. "If he even tries to, I'll kick his ass."

This comment makes me giggle. "I'd like to see you try."

"Well I'm pretty sure I'd have help. I know you don't see it, but all the friends you've made here. They care about you just as much as they care about Four."

"No way, they've known him way longer than me."

"Maybe, but you have a way of touching people, Tris. You're special."

I look down at the table and I feel my cheeks heat up as I think about what Christina is telling me. Christina isn't big on lying. She doesn't even like white lies, so if she is saying this it means she probably believes it.

"So, Will tells me we're all going camping in a couple weekends." Christina says, changing the subject to lighter affairs.

"I guess, I don't know if I'm going though."

"Ahh, but you have to go, we haven't been camping in ages! Not since like ninth grade."

"Yeah that's because I've had a daughter to look after and I still do."

"Amy would love camping!"

"Maybe."

"You know she would. Come on."

"I told everyone else we'll see if Amy gets her cast off, so we'll see."

"Fine."

Soon we wander up to the counter to order some sandwiches. Tori brings out our sandwiches and sits down at the table with us.

"So Tris what's up with you and Four?"

"Nothing really."

"Oh I know Four better than that. He doesn't see it as nothing."

"Did he say something so you?"

"Not really, but you're the first girl he's brought here before."

"She's totally crushing on him." Christina pipes in. Tori smiles knowingly, but I just bury my head in my hands embarrassed.

"He deserves to be happy." Tori states matter-of-factly. "I think you could make him happy."

I raise my head from my hands to glance at her. She looks at me with a smile playing on her lips, but I can tell she is being very serious. She means what she is saying.

"Thank Tori."

She nods before standing and walking over to another table in the café.

"So what's going on with you and Will?" I ask Christina in between bites of my sandwich.

"Well actually last weekend he asked me to be his girlfriend!" She squeals.

"That's awesome!"

"I know right, now if only you and Four would stop messing around."

"We're not messing around. We're just taking it slow."

"Slow as molasses you mean."

"Shut up Christina!" Although my tone is light so that she knows I'm not that upset.

"Okay, but I need details. Have you guys kissed yet?"

"Yes."

Christina squeals loudly enough for several people around us to give us dirty looks.

"Shhh."

"Sorry it's just so exciting. So how far have you two gone."

"Christina! You know how I feel about intimacy."

"Yeah, but clearly you've gone farther than just a simple kiss. I mean I saw Four shirtless on our couch."

Christina laughs as I turn what I'm sure is a nice shade of crimson. "That was nothing."

"Mhmm, sure."

"It was nice." I say shyly.

"Yes, I knew it. What'd you do?"

"We just kissed and then when he went to take my shirt off I froze."

"And then what'd he do?"

"He said it was okay and we fell asleep."

"Aww that's cute."

"How is that cute? I froze Christina!"

"I know, we're gonna have to work on that, but it's cute that he didn't care or push you or anything."

"How far have you and Will gone?"

"Second base." Christina says with a slight blush.

"And that is?"

"Oh my god Tris! Did you just crawl out of a hole or something? How can you not know what second base it?"

"Christina!" I admonish very embarrassed by her words.

"Sorry, it's just crazy. Anyway we've gone passed kissing."

"Oh. So you haven't had sex yet?"

"No I'm not a slut Tris."

"I didn't mean that you were. I just thought it was normal."

"Well maybe for some people, but I do take sex seriously in a relationship."

"Okay so how does Will feel about that?"

"We haven't really talked about it. Aren't you the curious one now?"

"Sorry, I just want to be prepared."

Christina starts laughing at what I've just admitted and it makes me uncomfortable and a little angry. She looks at me and stops laughing her face morphing into a look of apology.

"Sorry that's not funny."

"No, no it's not."

We finish eating and chat about several other topics before deciding to head home. Along the way we stop and pick up Amy from her friend's house.

"Jeesh this place is a mansion." Christina mumbles as we pull up out front. I take in the house nodding my head in agreement.

A blond-haired woman who looks to be in her mid-thirties opens the door.

"Hello?"

"Hi I'm Amy's mom, Beatrice. This is my friend Christina."

"Oh right Beatrice. Come in please. I'm Jeanine Jessica's mom." She ushers us inside with a friendly smile that is kind of giving me the creeps.

"The girls are upstairs. Let me go get them."

"She's creepy." Christina whispers in my ear. I shoot her a warning glance, which only causes her to stick out her tongue at me.

A minute later Jeanine returns with the girls in tow.

"Thank you again for letting Amelia come over tonight." I tell Jeanine warmly.

"Oh it was no problem. She's a wonderful girl."

I smile at her as Amelia says good bye to her friend. We all pile into the car and drive home.

"Mommy, are you and Christina friends again?" Amy asks me from the backseat.

"Auntie Christina and I have always been friends. Why did you ask that?"

"Because you haven't been talking."

"Oh sweet heart, we disagreed about something, but we talked about it and everything is good."

"Good, because I don't like it when you two aren't being nice."

"Well I promise we'll be nice."

"Okay."

Christina shoots me a knowing smile and I realize how fast my little girl is growing up. Lately she's been so perceptive of everything that's been going on around her and she's been asking so many more questions. I can only hope she doesn't start asking questions that are too painful for me to answer.

We get home and I get Amy tucked into bed. I'm so exhausted from all the emotional turmoil of the last few days that I decide to head straight to bed myself. As I crawl under my warm, inviting comforter I check my phone seeing that I have two new text messages.

_Marlene: Hey Tris! Just wanted to remind you to think about camping with us ;-) _

I laugh at Marlene's text. Thinking about how much fun it would be to go camping with the whole gang.

I check my second text. It's from Four.

_Four: How'd everything go?_

I quickly text him back and I only have to wait a minute before getting a reply.

_Me: Really good._

_Four: Does that mean you're talking again?_

_Me: Yes. :-) _

_Me: I'm worried Amelia is starting to notice everything._

_Four: Why? _

_Me: She asked about me and Chris fighting._

_Four: Oh. Do you think she'll ask about you and I?_

_Me: Yes eventually_

_Four: And_

_Me: And we'll deal with it when it happens. _

_Four: Okay :-)_

_Me: Good night Four_

_Four: Good night Tris. Sleep well._


	12. Car Rides, Camping and Some Fun

***** A very nice reviewer pointed out that I had some accidental POV shifts at the end of this chapter. Whoops for not having a beta reader for this story. I have hopefully fixed the problem. It's only the last few paragraphs if you want to reread it.**

**AN: Yet again I receive some of the most encouraging reviews. Everyone who takes their time to review I sincerely thank you! you help keep me writing! **

**Enjoy! :-)**

The next week and a half fly by. Amelia's doctor's appointment goes well and she is able to get her cast off, securing for us our trip camping with the gang. We're leaving this afternoon and we'll be staying up north for 3 nights. Amelia has been so excited since I told her two days ago that she hasn't stopped telling everyone that we see. It was kind of cute when we are checking out at the store with some last minute camping supplies and Amy just blurts out to the cashier about going camping for the first time.

The past couple days the excitement for the trip has been building amongst everyone. Uriah has been telling stories about their previous trips and Four and Will have been helping Christina and I make sure we have everything we'll need. I glance around my room one last time, double checking to make sure I haven't left anything behind that I'll need. Christina walks in holding Amy in her arms.

"Amelia, don't you think you're getting too big to be carried around?" I ask her.

She shakes her head and Christina and I laugh. It makes me happy to still see my baby girl in this growing child.

"Well we better get going or we're going to be late." I tell them. We planned to meet the gang outside the sports complex at 2 o'clock since it was the most central location for all of us and close to the highway. When we arrive I see that almost everyone is already there. I hop out of the car and Four and Will walk over to greet us. Will envelopes Christina in a giant hug while I help Amy climb out of the back.

"Four!" She shouts as she runs up to Four who picks her up swiftly before greeting me with a kiss on the cheek. We've spent some more time together in the past week and it's become commonplace for us to show little signs of affection although we have yet to declare being anything other than friends.

"So we figured you could just leave your car here and you and Amelia can ride in my SUV with Will and Christina." Four tells me.

"Sounds good to me." I reply cheerfully.

"Amy would you like to ride in my car?" Four asks her very seriously.

"Mhmm." She answers him with a nod.

"So, are we just waiting for Zeke and Shauna?" I ask.

"Yeah apparently they were having some issues with Kiera this morning." Four whispers quietly to me.

They arrive a couple minutes later and sure enough there is a wailing toddler in the back seat.

"Sorry we're late." Zeke breathes as he gets out of the car. Shauna remains in the backseat with Kiera obviously trying to calm her down. I take Amy from Four and walk over their car.

Kiera settles down a little upon seeing Amy and smiles shyly at her.

"Kiera, do you remember Amy?" Shauna asks her daughter, who nods not taking her eyes off of Amy.

I get an idea and whisper into Shauna's ear, "Maybe Kiera and Amy can ride together with me in Four's car?"

"That might work, but I'd hate to leave you with two kids if they get crabby. It's a long drive."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll keep each other company." I wave off her concern before walking back over to where Zeke and Four are talking.

"Hey guys, is it all right if Kiera comes with me and Amy in Four's car and Will and Christina can go with Marlene and Uriah."

"Sure sounds good to me." Zeke complies easily while looking over to his friend. "If that's all right with you?" he asks Four.

"Sure why not?" Four glances at me and I smile back at him. He's always so easy going and relaxed about things like that and that's part of the reason that I love him.

_Wait I think to myself. Did I just say that I love him? I mean we aren't even dating yet and I can't be falling in love that fast. No it's okay. I just like him._

"Tris?" Someone calling my name snaps me out of my inner dialog.

I look at Four and see him looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Are you ready to get on the road it's a four hour drive and we want to be able to set up before dark."

"Yeah let's get going." I say.

"Everything okay?" Four questions to me under his breath so no one else can hear.

"Everything's great." I tell him honestly. I can tell he isn't quite sure, but he gives it up for now hopping in the driver's seat while Shauna and I get the girls strapped into the back seat. I jump in beside Four and we hit the road.

"What do you girls want to listen to?" Four asks all of us.

"Mommy did you bring the CDs?" Amy asks me.

"CDs?" Four glances at me briefly before returning his eyes to the road.

"Yeah, it's kind of tradition we have these three CDs that we bring on every road trip and we listen to them along the way. Christina and I have been doing it forever, but now Amy helps pick out the songs." I explain. "But it's okay if you don't want to listen to them. We can just turn on the radio or something." I quickly add.

I can't see Four's full expression as he is still facing the road, but I can see that he is smiling. "I'd love to listen to your CDs."

I smile back at him and reach out to squeeze his hand that's resting on the gear shift. He squeezes back before I reach into my purse and pull out one of the CDs we burned last night.

Speak Life by tobyMac comes on first and I smile as Amy starts singing along. Four smiles at me and takes a hold of my hand lying in my lap.

I start to sing along also when the chorus hits causing Four to laugh lightly.

"What?" I ask.

"You have a good voice and it's sweet to hear you and Amy sing together." I blush and quickly look down at my lap.

The rest of the ride is uneventful. The girls sing along with the songs they know and even Four joins in every now and then. His off-tone voice is absolutely adorable and I can't get enough of it. We pull into the campground at around 7 o'clock with just enough sunlight left to get everything set up. I help for a little while before the girls become restless.

"I'm going to take Amy and Kiera for a walk." I tell everyone.

"I'll come with." Shauna offers.

The girls skip on a little bit ahead of us hand in hand.

"I'm glad they get along so well." Shauna comments.

"Me too. None of my friends have ever had kids before so she's always been kind of left out I guess."

"I hear you. It's tough being younger parents."

"Mhmm, but I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world."

Shauna smiles knowingly at me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is Amy's father in the picture?"

I look down and kick a rock along the path, "No."

"Oh, how is that for her?"

"I'm not sure. She's never said anything to me, but I know there must be things she is missing out on."

"Yeah, I know Kiera is such a daddy's little girl."

I frown slightly, thinking about what it would be like for Amy to have an actual father. Not the jerk who got me knocked up and then couldn't care less.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Shauna apologizes noticing my discomfort.

"It's okay, not your fault. It's just Amy's biological father was a real jerk. He basically got me knocked up and then walked away."

"That's tough."

I shrug, at a loss for words. We continue on the path a ways before turning around.

"So do you guys come to this park every year?" I ask Shauna wanting a change of subject.

"Not every year, but we came here last year and we loved it so we decided to come again. There are miles of hiking trails and fishing and they even have a small feeder lake we can go swimming in."

"Sounds cool."

"Yeah, tomorrow, I thought maybe we could all go hiking along the river to some of the waterfalls. It's all paved trails so the girls should be okay for a while, but we won't go far."

"I like that idea."

"Awesome."

We get back to camp as the sun is setting casting golden rays over everything. The rest of our group is gathered around a large campfire talking happily with one another.

I sit down next to Four and pull Amy onto my lap. He smiles at me and Amy.

"How was your walk?"

"It was nice. This place is beautiful. I forget sometimes living in the city how alive the earth can be."

"Yeah I love being able to get out of the city for a while. It's so much more peaceful out here."

"Yes it is." I lean against his shoulder and close my eyes listening to the sounds of friendship and the outdoors floating around me.

A short time later Four shakes my shoulder lightly calling my name.

"Yeah I'm awake." I tell him opening my eyes lazily.

"Here let me take Amy." He says with a chuckle at my 'awake' state being only half so.

"Okay, where are we sleeping?"

"I set up the tent for you and Amy over here." Four says leading us towards a small tent near the edge of the grouping of tents.

"Thank you." I mumble. I struggle so stand up and Four grips my upper arm helping me get on my feet.

"Sure you're awake." He jokes lightly to me. I try to punch him lightly on the arm, but I fail miserably, causing him to laugh even harder. The movement of his chest jostles a sleeping Amy and she opens her eyes slightly. She sees Four and smiles at him before cuddling her head deeper into his shoulder. I smile at the pair of them as we make our way over to the tent.

Four settles Amy in her sleeping bag before helping me into my own. I snuggle deeper into the sleeping bag welcoming its warmth as the air has grown quite chilled tonight.

After a few seconds of silence I hear Four say, "Are you girls good for tonight then?"

"mhmmm." I respond sleepily.

"Good night." He says softly while placing a gentle kiss to my temple before stepping outside the tent. The last things I hear before I drift off to sleep in the sound of the zipper closing.

I wake up the next morning to sun light seeping through the walls of the tent. I can tell that it's still quite early, but I am fully awake and I know I won't be falling back asleep, so I quietly untangle myself from my sleeping bag and make my way outside of the tent.

Once I'm standing outside the tent I stretch my arms above my head squinting into the early morning sunlight. I spot Zeke sitting alone near the fire preparing what looks like breakfast.

"Didn't know you could cook?" I joke lightly as I make my way over to him and sit down.

"Oh I can't normally, but give me a campfire and I'll make you a feast." He grins widely at me. "You're up early."

"Yeah, force of habit with a kid and work. I don't think I know how to sleep in anymore."

He laughs in response, "I know what you mean. Kiera woke me up this morning."

I glance around the campsite and notice a lone sleeping bag in the middle of all the tents. "Zeke."

"Yeah?"

"Who is that?" I ask pointing to the sleeping bag.

"Oh that's Four. He doesn't like to sleep in a tent. Says he prefers being able to look up and see the stars."

"Oh."

"Yea, don't tell him I told you this, but I think he's a little claustrophobic also. He's always been nervous in small spaces, but he hides it well."

I smile to myself, knowing that Four would definitely not want anyone to know he was afraid of anything. I can tell he likes to put out a strong, confident persona to the world.

"Do you need help with anything?" I ask Zeke.

"Ummm I don't think so." He says right before knocking over a container with pancake mix in it. I laugh with him and pick up the container, reading the directions on the side. Zeke sets up a large griddle over the fire and soon I'm flipping pancakes.

"So you and Four?" Zeke questions with a glance over his shoulder towards his sleeping friend.

"Four and I?"

"Don't play dumb we all see the way you two look at each other."

I blush and continue working on cooking the pancakes not responding.

"I don't mean to get into your business. It's just he's my best friend and he's been hurt before."

"And you think I'm going to hurt him."

"Not intentionally."

"Zeke, I like him, but I'm not sure where this is all going."

"Tris, the guy in infatuated with you." Zeke blurts out. "Oh god, please don't tell him I said anything. He'll kill me." He moans.

His comment causes me to laugh, but also touches me deeply. If Four has a friend who is willing to stick his neck out for him and get involved a little it means that Zeke really cares.

"You care about him, don't you?"

"He's like a second brother to me." Zeke shrugs.

"I didn't know you guys got all emotional and girly." I tease shoving his shoulder lightly.

"You ever tell anyone I'll deny every word."

I smile, "Thanks for the talk Zeke. I'm gonna go check on Amy now."

**Four POV**

I'm woken up by murmured voices coming from the near the campfire. As I lie there trying to get a few more minutes of sleep I catch pieces of the conversation.

I hear Tris' voice and Zeke's.

"You care about him, don't you?" Tris asks.

"He's like a second brother to me." I hear Zeke answer.

"I didn't know you guys got all emotional and girly." I hear Tris say in a light teasing tone.

"You ever tell anyone I'll deny every word." Zeke says back and now I'm very curious what they were talking about.

My eyes are still closed, but I hear someone walk past me and unzip a tent near me. I assume it must be Tris. I decide I'm more curious than sleepy now so I stretch and stand up from my sleeping spot.

"Morning." I greet Zeke. He jumps a little at the sound of my voice and quickly turns around.

"How much did you hear?" he questions immediately, concern and amusement playing on his face in an amusing combination.

"You'll deny every word, huh?" I quote back to him.

He becomes uncharacteristically quiet for Zeke and I laugh making my way over to him. "It's okay. I didn't hear much I swear, but you're like a brother to me too Zeke."

He smiles at me and punches my arm hard enough to sting, but not really hurt.

"Breakfast!" I exclaim catching sight of the large pile of pancakes, eggs and sausages sitting on the picnic table.

"Yeah, but you better wake the other's before you eat it all or I think they might kill you this time."

"This time?" I hear Tris ask cheekily as she comes into view carrying Amy.

"Yeah last year this guy ate almost all our food on the first day camping. We had to make an extra run into town to get more." Zeke tells her.

"Well in that case I'll take my breakfast now, while you wake everyone else up."

I notice how Tris' face lights up as she teases me and her easy banter with Zeke. I smile easily at her despite that fact that she is teasing me and I normally hate to be teased, but coming from her, it's not so bad.

"I think I know just how to wake everyone up." I grin evilly grabbing a pot and pan from near the campfire. "Amy you want to help me."

Tris shakes her head at me, but her lips curve up into a smile. Amy nods her head and smiles at me. I grab her a pot and a metal spoon and we start walking over to the tents.

"You better wake up Shauna and Kiera without those first or you'll have hell to pay later." Zeke warns me seriously. I nod and creep over to their tent quietly waking Shauna and warning her of the racket that's coming.

Once I emerge from the tent I lead Amy over to the tent Uriah and Marlene shared with Will and Christina. I begin to bang the pot and pan together loudly while running around the outside of the tent screaming at the top of my lungs. Amy follows my lead screaming and laughing the whole time. There is a loud rustling coming from within the tent, accompanied by several curse words.

I glance over to where Tris and Zeke are standing and see them both bent over with laughter. Tris is watching her daughter with a look of such affection and love that it melts my heart. Uriah emerges from the tent first in boxers and a t-shirt. He spots me standing outside the tent and starts to run towards me in an attempt to tackle me to the ground, but before he can get too far his foot gets caught on one of the tents ropes and he lands face first in the dirt.

This causes me to laugh even harder than I was before and I scoop Amy up in my arms walking back to Tris and Zeke. Tris is wiping tears from her eyes while trying to control her laughter.

"I'm gonna get you back for this Four!" Uriah shouts at me.

"That was awesome!" Zeke exclaims giving me a high-five and holding his hand out for Amy to do the same. She looks at him for a second before slapping his hand and giggling.

"That was fun." Amy tells me.

"Yes it was, but we better eat breakfast before they get to it all." I tell her very seriously.

We gather around the picnic tables and start to enjoy breakfast. Soon a very grumpy looking Uriah joins us followed by Christina, Marlene and Will. They all shoot me an evil glare which I simply ignore with a smirk plastered on my face. No one can stay mad for too long though, and eventually they all admit it was pretty funny, especially Uriah falling on his face. Uriah's scowls deepens, but his easy smile returns not long after.

I smile at Tris and she easily returns the gesture, so far this camping trip has been the best I've ever been on.


	13. Declarations

**Enjoy! :-)**

Tris POV

I enjoy my morning and afternoon with friends hiking to the waterfalls nearby. Amy truly seems to be enjoying herself and the waterfalls are a really beautiful sight. When we finish our afternoon hike I can tell that Amy is worn out. Four graciously carried her most of the way back from the last waterfall that we visited and she's almost asleep on his shoulder.

"You really didn't have to carry her the whole way. I could've managed." I tell him as he sets her down in a chair and exhales loudly.

"It's okay I don't mind."

"You're going to spoil her you know." I say to him with a smile.

"Maybe I'm just trying to get her to like me." He smiles back.

"She already likes you Four, normally she doesn't warm up to people this quickly."

This makes his smile widen as he looks down at Amy curled up in the chair.

"Who's up for a farther hike!" Uriah shouts. His energy is apparently limitless.

"Not me thanks. I'm just going to hang out here with Amy." I respond.

"I'm gonna stay here also." Shauna says quickly.

"I'm in." Marlene and Will exclaim. Christina groans slightly, but agrees to go along also. I shake my head, she must really like Will if she's willing to keep traipsing off through the woods with him. Even when we went camping as kids she was never really the outdoors type.

"I think I'm gonna take a nap." Zeke mumbles while heading for his tent.

"Four?" Uriah asks.

"I'm good. You guys go." Four responds.

The four of them head off towards the trail and I notice Four walking off in another direction.

"Shauna can you watch Amy for me for a little bit?"

Shauna looks up and follows my gaze to Four's retreating back.

"Sure, Go." She urges me.

I quickly get up and run after Four.

"Four wait up." I shout.

He stops and swings around to face me. His face is blank and guarded and I can't read his emotions right now. It makes me curious what's on his mind.

Once I catch up with him he starts walking again. We make our way to the river, and Four starts down a path I didn't notice last time we came this way. The path leads down next to the river to a grouping of large rocks.

The rocks sit higher than the river and the beauty of the rushing water takes my breath away. We sit down side-by-side with our legs dangling. I can feel the spray of the water on my bare legs.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I ask breaking the silence.

"I'll take the penny first" he says jokingly.

I glare at him, not really amused by his stall tactics.

"Seriously Tobias, what's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking about you… and Amy."

"What about us?" I ask worried that he's having second thoughts about possibly getting involved with me, because I have Amy.

"Just how much I love being around both of you. I love it when I can make either of you smile or laugh."

His comments make my heart flutter and my lips curve into a grin.

"I love watching you with Amy." I admit. "You're so sweet to her and I can tell she likes you and feels safe around you."

He smiles sweetly at me, "You really think so?"

"Yes I do."

"Tris?"

"Mmmm."

"I know I said maybe, someday I'd want you and I to be together, but the more I think about it the more I want that someday to be now."

"Are you sure?" I ask quietly, old insecurities gnawing at the back of my mind.

"I know what you're thinking and stop." He says firmly, but in a soft tone of voice. Our eyes lock and in that moment he isn't guarding his emotions. I can tell he is nervous, but also happy. His eyes always light up brighter when he's happy, but he's holding back a little.

I decide to take a leap of faith and not hold myself back from this any longer, hoping that this will help him take the leap also.

"Tobias, I really like you."

"Does that…" he clears his throat. "Does that mean that you'd like to be my girlfriend?" he asks.

I place my hands on either side of his face and pull his head down to meet mine. Our lips collide and like every other time we've kissed I feel butterflies in my stomach and tingles through my body. It's a crazy wonderful feeling.

When we finally pull away we are both a little breathless, but smiling widely.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes that was a yes."

"Are we going to tell Amy?"

"Not right away. I want us to spend more time together, before I try and explain this." I gesture between the two of us. "to her."

We both become quiet again, but it's not an uncomfortable quiet. It's more peaceful. I move to sit in between Four's legs leaning my back against his chest watching the water rush by. I don't know how long we sit there in quiet reverie, but Four is the first to break the silence.

"We should head back." He says.

"I suppose." I answer half-heartedly. I was actually enjoying some alone time with Four. He takes my hand in his and helps me up. We walk back the way we came only hand in hand this time.

When we arrive back at the campsite Zeke and Shauna are sitting in front of the fire and Amy and Kiera are playing on a grassy patch by the tents.

"Everything okay?" Shauna asks as we sit down.

"Yep." I answer happily.

I don't miss the look that passes between Zeke and Four or the happy smile that hasn't left Four's face since we left the spot by the river.

We sit around for a while talking about nothing and everything. It's nice to have time to get to know Shauna and Zeke outside of work.

It's almost dark by the time the others return from their hike.

"You guys seriously missed out. It's beautiful out there." Christina says plopping down next to me on the ground.

"Where did you go?" Zeke asks.

"Along the river, we found a spot where the current is slow and it's great for swimming. It's not too far we should all try going tomorrow." Uriah says.

"Swimming?!" Amy exclaims. "I want to go swimming."

This causes the adults around the fire to start laughing. "Tomorrow Sweetie. I promise." Christina tells her.

"But I want to go now!"

"Amelia Rose!" I scold firmly. "You do not talk to Christina that way or we won't go swimming tomorrow either. Now say you're sorry."

"NO!" She shouts at me as she storms off towards the tent.

"Ugh!" I groan.

"I'm sure she's just tired." Christina reassures me.

"Yeah, she's just normally not like this."

"Let her cool off for a little while and then go talk to her."

"Okay."

"Don't tell me that's the terrible two's again." Zeke complains.

"Ha you thought that was bad just wait until Kiera starts going to school." I tell him.

"I thought school was going well?" Four asks.

"Oh it is, but Amy's being exposed to so much more than she ever was at daycare. She's such a curious and smart kid too that she is always picking up on stuff."

"Yeah I could see that." He replies.

"She's also stubborn." Christina chimes in. "A trait she got from her mother."

"Hey! I am not stubborn." I whine and fake a hurt look.

Christina just laughs and mumbles, "stubborn."

"Let's play truth or dare!" Uriah shouts.

"Seriously Uriah, we're adults. That's a kid's game." Shauna complains.

"No it's not." Uriah argues.

"Okay you two give it up. Let's just find something else to do." Zeke tries mediating.

"What about poker." Will suggests.

There's a chorus of "yeahs" and "okays".

I just glance down sheepishly at my lap. "What's wrong?" Four nudges me with his elbow.

"I don't know how to play." I mumble.

He laughs his deep real laugh, the one that I have grown to love so much. "I'll teach you."

I smile up at him. "Okay. Let me just go check on Amy first."

"All right, Tris you in?" Will asks, not having heard my conversation with Four.

"Not right now. I'll be back though." I answer.

I get up and stretch my stiff limbs. Once I get over to the tent I know something is wrong. The flap is unzipped, but there are no signs of Amelia or Kiera. I begin to look around the tents, but as I keep looking I feel myself beginning to panic. I rip open Shauna and Zeke's tent and then the last tent, but neither of the girls is there.

"Shauna have you seen the girls?" I ask trying to keep my voice even.

"No aren't they in the tent? She calls from fire.

"No they aren't. I can't find them." I call back my voice is shaking now.

"Tris." Someone calls out to me, but ignore them and start walking, I don't think I know where I am walking, I'm just moving. I have to find Amy.

"Tris." A little louder, but I still ignore it.

"Tris!" a hand lands on my shoulder causing me to spin around. Four stands in front of me his face etched with worry. "Come here." He says while pulling me in to his chest.

"She's not here. Where is she?" I mumble into his chest and I notice tears streaming down my cheeks and my throat feels constricted.

"It's okay we'll find her." He tells me. "They probably just wandered to the bathroom or something."

I glance up from my place against Four's chest and nod.

"Hey guys we're going to go look for the girls around camp. We'll be back soon." Four calls over to our friends.

"I'm going with you." Zeke declares standing up and kissing a nervous looking Shauna on the cheek before joining Four and I. We walk around the campsite once, checking every place that the girls could possibly be hiding out at. By the time we are done making our second round I can feel a true panic setting into my bones. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears and I'm struggling to keep my breathing even. Four notices and he takes my hand, giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze. I squeeze back, but it doesn't really stop my panic.

We make our way to the campsite and Shauna, upon seeing us without the girls, breaks into silent tears. Zeke immediately goes to comfort her.

"Didn't find them?" Uriah asks.

"Isn't that obvious." I snap at him.

"Sorry, I just. Sorry." He tells me.

"Okay I say we split up into groups of two and start looking for them." Four says. "Tris and I will take the path towards the waterfalls. Uriah and Marlene you take the path towards the river. Christina and Will you take the other path towards the river."

"We should call the park rangers to help with the search. They know the park better than we do and it's getting really dark." Christina interrupts as she looks up the number on her phone.

I notice how dark it's becoming and I remember how cold it was the night before. I shiver unconsciously and Four wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"They're sending search parties here." Christina tells us hanging up the phone.

"Okay good then Shauna and Zeke you search the campground again and wait for them to arrive."

"I can't just sit around here and do nothing." Shauna cries.

"You won't be. For all we know they're still hiding around the camp." Zeke says trying to calm her.

"Okay, okay." She says a little more calmly, but I know if she's feeling the same way I am her calm isn't real.

On the inside I am freaking out.

"Let's go." Four commands and we all head out in our separate directions.

"AMY! KIERA!" I shout into the night, before remaining silent for a little while hoping and praying that I hear anything back.

"AMY! KIERA!" Four shouts. We continue down the path in much the same fashion. Four's cell phone rings; he reaches for it and I listen intently hoping for some news.

"Okay thanks Zeke."

"What'd he say?"

"The park rangers are here. They're coordinating efforts for a search."

I nod my head numbly.

"Tris, it's gonna be all right. I promise."

"You can't know that. How can you know that?" I cry.

"Tris you need to calm down."

"Calm down! How can I calm down when my daughter is missing!?" I howl at him, while throwing my arms up in the air.

"He grabs my arms roughly enough that it gets my attention. "Stop, I know that you're scared right now Tris, but you have to be strong for your little girl out there. She is probably scared right now so you have to be strong for her okay?"

Looking into Four's eyes I know that he is right. I need to be strong for my daughter. I take a deep breath. "Okay. Let's keep looking."


	14. Facing Fears

We begin searching along our path again, calling out the girl's names and then listening. 15 minutes or so later, I can feel panic beginning to bubble up inside of me again. This time it's accompanied by a deep aching guilt. I shouldn't have yelled at Amy for wanting to go swimming and I shouldn't have gotten so distracted that I didn't notice her leave the campsite. I'm a horrible mother for letting my daughter wander away from me.

As these negative thoughts dance their way around my head my panic increases. I begin to walk faster, in an effort to combat the guilt. Four notices my change in demeanor, and he's quickly at my side. He takes my hand in his and begins to rub his thumb in circles on my palm. I know he's trying to calm me down and it feels like he's lending me his strength through our connected hands.

My cell phone begins to ring and I frantically fish it out of my pocket. The caller ID says it's Christina.

"Christina!"

"Tris! We found them."

"Oh my gosh, are they okay."

"A few bumps and scrapes but they are fine.

"Where are you?"

"We're heading back to the campsite from the eastern river trail."

"Okay I'm coming." And I hang up the phone, taking off running back towards camp.

Four is quick to follow, "Did they find them?"

"Yes." I pant out short of breath from running and from coming down from the adrenaline rush I've been experiencing.

We make it back to the campground before they do and I can't wait any longer to see Amy, so instead of stopping I keep running. I run until I see the light of many flashlights. My eyes find Amelia safely enfolded in the arms of one of the park rangers. I scan over her, searching for myself for any signs of injuries. Amy's hands are a little scraped up as is one knee and dirt covers most of her, but otherwise she appears to be unharmed.

"Mommy!" She shouts as I run and gather her into my arms, taking her from the park ranger.

"Thank you." I tell him quickly, but then my full attention is back on Amy.

"Oh sweetie, mommy was so worried about you. Are you okay?" I ask looking at her face.

"I'm okay; we fell and couldn't find our way back. I'm sorry I ran away mommy." Amy says while looking down. I pull her close to me, needed the comfort and reassurance of physically feeling her body pushed up against mine.

"It's okay, I'm just happy you're safe." I tell her, making sure to leave any trace of anger out of my voice.

We make it back to the campground where the rest of our friends are waiting. Shauna immediately runs over to Will who is carrying a crying Kiera. She snatches her daughter up and holds her so close I don't think she is planning on letting go anytime soon.

Four walks over to me and Amy and wraps his arms around the both of us. He places a gentle kiss on Amy's forehead.

"We were very worried. I'm so glad you're okay." He tells her.

She hangs her head a little lower. "I'm sorry." She mumbles.

"It's okay sweet heart." Four says, using the nickname that I always call Amy. It takes me by surprise, but I'm too wrapped up in the moment to think too much about it.

"I'm tired mommy."

"Come on then, we'll get you cleaned up and ready for bed. Would you like some music to fall asleep to tonight?" I ask her.

She nods her head and Four walks back to us holding Amelia and mine's shower supplies.

"Thank you." I tell him before carrying Amy off to the showers. We spend a lot of time washing off thoroughly and cleaning the scrapes on Amy's hands and knee. Amy cries a little as the soap stings her open cuts and I cringe hating that I am putting my daughter through any pain, even if it's for the best.

When we get back to the campsite Christina, Will and Four are the only ones still up around the campfire.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask.

"They went to bed early. It was a long day." Will explains.

I nod to them and walk to my tent to tuck Amy into bed. Before leaving the tent I turn on the portable CD player we brought with and one of our road trip CDs begins to play. Amy's eyes light up as she hears the first song, it's one of her favorites.

"Try to go to sleep, ok?" I tell her gently. She nods and closes her eyes, turning over slightly so she's lying on her side facing away from me. I stay sitting in the tent for several minutes before quietly creeping back outside. I see Will and Christina retreating back into their tent hand in hand, but Four remains by the fire.

I walk over to him and sit down on a chair next to him. He's looking up at the night sky, lost in thought. I decide not to interrupt. I lean back in my chair also staring up at the night sky, thinking.

We sit by the dying fire for a while, before I become sleepy and decide it's time to head to bed. Neither one of us has spoken the whole time. As I shift out of my chair Four looks over at me.

"Going to bed?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm beat."

"It was a long day."

"You could say that again."

"Is Amy okay?"

"I think so. She is shaken up, and I don't think she'll be wandering off anytime soon, but I think she'll be fine.

"Good."

"Yeah, it never should have happened in the first place." I mumble looking back up at the sky. I can feel Four's stare burning a hole in the side of my head, but I refuse to look at him.

"Tris, this wasn't your fault." He says finally.

"Of course it was my fault. I'm her mother." I correct.

"Kids do stupid stuff sometimes."

"Yeah, but I was the one who was too distracted to notice my seven year old wandering off on her own."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. It all worked out in the end."

"You just don't understand what it's like to be a parent Four." I retort bitterly.

He looks hurt and angry at my comment and I regret snapping at him.

I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just difficult sometimes."

"Do you ever think about letting someone in and not being so alone in it?" Four asks seriously.

I look down at hands and clasp them tightly together. "It's not that easy… good night Four." I say not looking at him and then I turn around and walk swiftly towards the tent. I can hear Four standing up from his chair and his footsteps making crunching noises on the ground behind me. He catches my arm before I can reach the tent. I spin around and face him with my natural stubborn and defensive attitude coming to the forefront.

"Why do you keep pulling away from me?" He asks quietly trying to lock gazes with me. I don't allow my eyes to meet his for more than a millisecond before I look somewhere else. The problem is that his eyes are captivating and they keep pulling me back in.

"I'm just trying to figure this out. It's complicated."

"Yeah it is, but last I checked when two people are in a relationship they try to figure that stuff out _together_. This won't work if you keep running every time you get scared." He tells me.

"I'm not scared." I snap.

"That's all you heard in all of that?" he asks in disbelief taking a small step backwards.

"No I heard the other stuff. I just don't like when people make snap judgments about me."

Four scowls and is clearly as frustrated as I am with where this conversation is headed.

"Then please tell me what you call it if you're not scared."

I stay silent. I'm too stubborn to admit now that he might actually be right, but something tells me he's dead on and that's what bothers me so much. It bothers me that he was able to read me so easily. My anger and frustration slowly dissipates as we stand there in a stare off. I watch Four carefully, he seems to be struggling with something.

"Tris, it's okay to be scared, but you can't let your fear control you." He says gently while placing a hand lightly on my cheek.

"I don't want to let it control me." I admit.

"Then don't." We stand there locked in each other's gaze as the raindrops begin to fall. They start slowly, but soon they fall steadily and we are quickly becoming soaking wet.

"Come on let's go inside the tent." I say pulling him with me towards my tent.

"I'm okay out here." Four stops in his tracks pulling his hand from mine.

"Four", I stop and repeat his gesture towards me just moments ago, by placing my hand on his cheek. "It's okay to be scared, but you can't let your fear control you, right?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

He looks at me with a look of awe and astonishment; I take his hand back in mine and pull him inside the tent. I quickly change out of my wet clothes as Four pulls off his shirt and jeans leaving him in only boxers.

"Is this okay." He whispers.

I nod, not trusting myself to speak as I try not to stare at him. We quietly get situated on one side of the tent with my sleeping bag under us and several blankets piled on top. Amy is sleeping soundly on the other side of the tent, but neither of us dares to talk in case we would wake her up.

My head is rested on top of Four's chest and I can feel his heartbeat quickly increasing. Mine is becoming faster also being so close to a minimally clothed him, but then I notice that he is breathing heavily. I lean back to I can look up at his face and I see that his eyes are closed tight.

"Tobias." I whisper in his ear.

He slowly opens his eyes and looks down at me.

"Focus on me okay. Deep breaths."

He nods and begins breathing deeply with me. I move my head back to his chest as he continues to breathe deeply. He reaches one of his arms across me and I feel his hand run through my hair. He continues to play with my hair as we lie there silently. I'm still awake when he falls asleep a while later. I can tell he's sleeping because his hand has stilled and his breathing is lighter and even.

I smile to myself and fall asleep in the safety and comfort of his arms wrapped around me.

When I wake up the next morning we've shifted positions a little bit and my back is now pressed against Four's chest. His arms are stilled wrapped securely around me. I glance over to Amy and watch her chest rise and fall knowing that she's still sleeping.

I'm disappointed when I realize I really have to pee, because I don't want to move or wake up Four. I try to close my eyes and fall back asleep, but it's no use. Carefully I lift Four's arms off of me and roll over. He shifts slightly in his sleep, reaching for something, but he doesn't wake up.

I quietly sneak out of the tent and to the bathroom. When I get back I see Zeke and Shauna making breakfast.

"Good morning." I call to them.

"Morning." Shauna greets me. "How's Amy?"

"Sound asleep. How's Kiera?"

"Sleeping also, which is strange. She never sleeps this late."

"I'm sure she was just worn out from last night."

Uriah climbs out of his tent with Marlene and they make their way over to us.

"Where's Four?" He asks motioning to the empty sleeping bag.

"Dunno, he was gone when we got up." Zeke answers.

I don't say anything. I'm not sure I'm ready to tell everyone about me and Four. However, right then Four climbs out of my tent. Everyone, but Shauna stops what they are doing and looks at him with strange expressions. Shauna looks at me with a smile, causing me to blush and look down hoping that no one else notices.

"What?" Four asks when he notices everyone is staring at him.

"Did you sleep in there last night?" Zeke asks in disbelief.

"Well I wasn't about to sleep outside in the rain." Four responds with a shrug.

"Oh rain right." Zeke comments.

I hadn't noticed Christina joining our group until she grabs my arm and starts pulling me away from camp in the direction of the bathrooms. Four raises his eyebrows at us. I shrug in response.

"Okay what's going on?" Christina demands as soon as we're out of earshot of the camp.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I reply casually.

"I'm talking about Four coming out of _your_ tent this morning."

"Oh that. It was raining outside. There wasn't room in any of the other tents."

"That's bull shit and you know I know. Are you guys official yet?"

I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face when she asks me that. I've been bursting to tell Christina about Four and I, but there hasn't been time.

"Actually he asked me yesterday."

"He what?! When? How? Where? What?" Christina starts rambling.

"Will you please calm down?"

"Tell me everything."

"He asked me yesterday while you guys were out on your hike. It was quite sweet actually."

"Awww, so did you guys do it last night to celebrate." Christina wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"Ew no! My daughter was sleeping in that tent Christina. We just slept."

"This is so exciting! My little girl is growing up."

"Oh god." I walk into the bathroom to do my necessary morning stuff, ignoring the incessant chatter of Christina that follows me. She is still asking questions about every details and droning on as we approach our campsite.

"Christina will you please give it a rest. I don't want the others to know yet."

"What, why?" she asks giving me a funny look.

"I'm not ready for the 20 questions and for everyone to look at us differently."

"Tris."

"No Christina please."

"Fine." She huffs before walking into camp.

I sit down silently next to a now awake Amy and grab some food from the table.

"So you still want to go swimming today?" I ask her.

Her eyes light up, "Yes can we, please!" she begs.

"I suppose." I fake sigh, but then I smile down at her.

"Yay! We're going swimming!" She announces to the whole group.

"Who's in?" I ask.

Everyone declares affirmative and as breakfast ends we all gather our stuff to go swimming.


	15. Swimming

**AN: I am so sorry for the shortness of this chapter; it is kind of a filler chapter, but I didn't think you'd want to miss their trip swimming. **

**Thank you for everyone who has favorited/followed and reviewed this story!**

**Enjoy! :-)**

We make it to the spot the other's discovered as the sun makes its way directly overhead. The warm rays are welcoming, but after hiking for so long I can feel my clothes sticking to me with sweat.

"Gosh it's warm today." Christina comments wiping her arm across her brow to rid it of sweat.

"All the more reason to take our clothes off." Uriah jokes.

I quickly cover Amelia's ears, "Uriah, children are present."

"Sorry, I just meant to go swimming." He defends.

Shauna and I both shoot him death glares.

We all begin taking off our outer layers to reveal our swimsuits. I catch Four staring at me out of the corner of my eye. His mouth hangs open slightly and he smiles as I turn to face him. He is just in his swim trunks and I glance appreciatively at his body. I know I've seen it before, but that doesn't stop my heart rate from picking up a little bit and I can feel a flush in my cheeks.

"Tris you coming in or you just going to stand there gawking all day?" Christina yells from beside the water. I shoot a glare at her, _God she sucks at keeping her mouth shut._ She smiles widely at me and jumps into the water with Amy in tow.

I smile when Amy squeals with delight. Will picks her up and throws her into the water a little ways. I'm not worried, because she's taken swimming lessons and she's wearing a life jacket. Amy just laughs and splashes water at the people around her.

I make my way into the water slowly testing it to see if it's cold. Surprisingly it's warm. Just as I take two steps into the water I feel two strong hands on my back. They give me a shove and I stumble face first into the river. I come up sputtered and wiping my face off and I see Four bent over holding his stomach with laughter. I notice everyone else has joined in.

"You're going to pay for that?" I warn Four before splashing some water his direction.

He just keeps on laughing, as he joins the rest of us in the water. I swim or rather wade over to where my daughter is playing catch with Will and Christina.

I jump in and catch the ball before throwing it back at Amy. Christina and will move off to another part of the river as we continue to play catch. After a little while Amy gets bored with catch and we float together on the water. I help her practice swimming without her lifejacket for a while, always keeping very close to her in case she'd need help. Occasionally people come over to watch or talk, but for the most part we enjoy some time alone, just the two of us surrounded by friends.

"Hey Tris! Come get some food before it's gone!" Christina shouts to me from the sandy area near the river.

We make our way there and Four hands us each a plate laden with the food that we brought along.

"Thanks." I tell him sincerely with a smile.

"No problem. Do you girls wanna sit on my blanket with me?" he asks gesturing to the blanket that's laid out in front of him.

"Sure." I shrug and Amy has already plopped down in the very middle of the blanket.

"So Amy do you like living in Minnesota?" Four asks.

"It's fun! We never used to do fun stuff like this in Chicago." Amy tells him excitedly. I cringe, I know we never went out in Chicago, but I didn't think Amy picked up on that. I see Four glance up at me out of my peripheral vision, but I'm focused on Amy.

"I'm glad you're having fun." Four says to her.

She smiles at him and continues to eat her food. We don't talk much after that Four asks Amy a few more questions about school and her favorite stuff, but then we lapse into a comfortable silence. As soon as Amy finishes her food she's begging to go back into the water. I convince her to wait a little while by helping her make sandcastles.

It soon becomes a contest to see who can build the biggest sand castle. After much debate it's ruled that Four and Zeke's was the largest, although Uriah complains that they cheated. The two men look very boyish as they congratulate each other and I laugh at the pair of them. Uriah decides he's had enough and he tackles his brother into the water with a splash. I decide that now is as good a time as any to repay Four for early so I run up behind him as he stands laughing at Zeke and Uriah and push him with all my strength. His arms flop around before he splashes into the water.

Everyone gathered on the beach burst into laughter including me. Once he surfaces he climbs out of the water and runs towards me with his arms outstretched. I squeal and run the other direction not wanting to get wet before we have to walk back. Unfortunately his legs are longer than mine and he catches up to me, picking me up by the waist and carrying me right into the water. I come up laughing and run to Amy to pull her in with us. She screams, but laughs at the same time.

Before long it's time for us to pack up and head back to the campsite for the night. We're all worn out and the walk back seems to take three times as long as the walk there. I carry Amy most of the way, shrugging off any help from anyone else. By the time we're back at camp my arms are numb and my back is aching. Amy is really getting to old to be carried.

I put her down in one of the chairs in front of the fire pit, stretching out my arms and neck as I straighten back up. As I stretch I feel a pair of strong hands touch my shoulders at the base of my neck. The hands begin to massage away the tension that has built up there and I unconsciously let out a load sigh. Once I realize what I just did my face flushes red and I quickly cover my mouth with my hand. I hear light chuckling coming from behind me as the hands continue to work their magic.

Glancing around us, I am comforted by the fact that no one is really paying us any particular attention. After a few more moments of this Four removes his hands from my neck and instead takes one of my hands in his. We sit down on a log in front of the fire hand in hand.

"I see you guys have finally stopped playing around." Zeke comments gesturing to our linked hands.

"It hardly warrants a _finally_ Zeke, we've only known each other for a month now." I retort.

"At least you don't deny you were playing around." He shoots me a cheeky grin.

I grab a marshmallow from the bag next to me and fling it across the fire towards his head. I am pleased when it connects with his forehead and his smile falters a little.

"Come on that was an innocent marshmallow." Uriah complains.

We all just laugh at him while spearing sticks with marshmallows to roast over the fire. I help Amy with hers, but after the third marshmallow falls into the fire Four takes the stick from my hands. I go to object, but he hands me a newly created s'more and I smile with pleasure instead. I hand half to Amy and we devour the delicious snack in seconds. Four gives me a funny looks when he notices how fast we ate it.

"What? S'mores are our favorite."

"And you couldn't even cook a marshmallow properly." He taunts.

I shrug, but add, "We used to cook them over the gas fire stove back in Chicago, not over a campfire."

"Seriously?"

"Yup!"

This causes him to laugh deeply and shake his head in disbelief. "We need to get you out more."

"I am getting out more."

"Good."

An hour or so later all the marshmallows have been eaten or lay discarded on the ground from one person or other throwing them across the campfire and everyone sits chatting around the fire. Amy's eyes begin to droop as she sits curled in my lap.

"I think it's time for bed." I whisper to Four while pointing at Amy.

He smiles, "Do you need help getting her to bed?"

"I'm good." I answer as I slowly stand up from the chair holding Amy. Her eyes flutter open. "Go to sleep." I whisper to her.

We make it into the tent and I am half asleep when I hear the zipper opening and closing again. I don't open my eyes assuming someone was just looking for something, but then I feel the warmth of a body lying down next to me.

"Go to sleep." Four's voice whispers and his lips brush the top of my head. With my eyes still closed I turn into his embrace and snuggle closer. His arms wrap around me, securely holding me to his chest and I fall asleep thinking about how lucky I am.


	16. Past vs Present

**AN: Thank you for all your encouraging reviews. This chapter is a little bit longer for you all.**

**Enjoy! :-)**

It's already been almost two weeks since we went camping. Things have been going very well between Tobias and I. Last weekend we were able to go out alone again and this time our date went smoothly with no interruptions. He's also come over for dinner a couple times and Amy really has begun to like him. Every night when I get home she asks me if he's coming over.

Christina and I have completely made-up from our fight and Will has also been around a lot lately. I notice that Christina seems happier than I've seen her in a long time and that makes me happy. I always felt like Amy and I were a burden for her.

This week is our last week with our current training groups at work. Next week the new groups come in and we begin the training process all over. It's a bittersweet feeling. I'm going to really miss some of the girl's I've been training, but I am looking forward to Eric being out of the facility. He hasn't confronted me anymore, but I have run into him a few times and it's always uncomfortable.

Now I sit at my desk preparing my training plans for tomorrow. Four hasn't been at work since Tuesday. He got the flu bug that's been going around. I sigh wanting time to go by more quickly so I can leave. I am excited because I have plans to surprise Four after work today with soup and a good movie.

I sigh again and give up on finishing my plans tonight. I'll just come in early tomorrow so I can get them done. I stand up from my chair and turn around only to run into somebody. My plans drop to the floor with papers scattered everywhere.

"I'm sorry." says a sickly sweet voice I'd rather not hear again.

The papers are forgotten as I stand up straight to look Eric in the eyes.

"Can I help you?" I answer tersely.

"Hello to you too, Beatrice." He smiles at me as he hands me my papers back. I quickly take them from him, but as I do he grabs one of my hands.

"Eric let go of me." I demand in the most menacing voice I can manage. I am starting to get a little nervous because no one is in the office right now. A lot of people have already left and the few people still here are out on the fields, far from earshot.

"If I remember correctly you used to like me holding your hand." He continues with the sick smile still plastered on his face.

"What do you want Eric?"

"I think you know what I want."

"Well you're not going to get it from me, so why don't you just leave now before I report you for sexual harassment."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"I'd love to." His grip on my hand tightens as he takes the papers from me and sets them down on the desk. "Now let's go somewhere a little more private." He grabs my other arm and the grip is so tight I swear he's going to leave a bruise.

I struggle against his grip knowing that going anywhere with him is a really, really bad idea. "Let go of me!" I scream at him.

He just laughs and continues to try to pull me out of the office area. I am still struggling, but he's a lot bigger than I am and no matter what I do he won't loosen his grip. I can feel my fear increasing when I hear voices coming down the hallway that leads in from the fields. Knowing it must be one of the trainers still here I start to struggle more.

Eric must hear them coming also, because before they can get into the office he twists my arm behind my back and has me in a very painful wrist lock.

"Not a word." He growls in my ear. I nod in response, but I don't really mean it. I refuse to leave here with him.

I sag with relief when it's Zeke and Uriah that walk into the office seconds later. Four told me that Zeke caught on that there was something weird going on between me and Eric the last time we ran into each other and I think Four told Zeke that he's bad news.

Zeke and Uriah both stop walking and talking when they spot Eric and I standing near the front doors.

"Hey Tris, what's going on?" Zeke asks casually, but there is a slight edge to his voice and his eyes shift quickly between me and Eric.

"Hey guys, Beatrice and I were just gonna go grab a bite and catch up. We actually grew up together." Eric says in the nicest voice ever acting like he knows us all so well.

"Oh I thought you were going to see Four after work Tris?" Uriah asks confused. I had to ask him for Four's address earlier and it's obvious he doesn't know anything about Eric.

I don't look at Uriah. Instead I stare at Zeke pleading with him to understand what's going on here. There's silence for a moment before I feel a sharp pain from my wrist and I realize I still haven't answered Uriah and Eric is becoming impatient.

"Oh yeah I'm still going." I tell Uriah. Zeke continues to stare between me and Eric. His eyebrows knit together.

"Hey Tris, mind if I have a word with you before you leave. We need to finalize that training schedule we talked about earlier." Zeke says.

I'm confused for a second; we don't have any training plans together that we'd need to talk about. All of a sudden it hits me. He is trying to get me away from Eric.

"Yeah, yeah." "Can't it wait?" Eric and I say at the same time.

I can tell Eric's losing his cool. "Sorry man it'll just take five minutes, I promise." Zeke assures him.

"This isn't over." Eric whispers menacingly in my ear, before letting go of my wrist. I instinctively bring it in front of me and begin rubbing it with my other hand. Zeke glances at it for a second before taking a couple steps closer to us. I begin to walk slowly away from Eric, afraid that he might try to grab me and run out of here. Zeke and I meet in the middle and Zeke places a gentle hand on my elbow, guiding me into one of the empty conference rooms. I notice Uriah walking in behind us before Zeke shuts the door firmly.

"What the hell is going on?" Zeke asks turning to me.

I am standing against the far wall, massaging my hurt wrist, refusing to meet his eyes. "Eric isn't a good person. He was trying to get me to leave with him, but I was refusing." I tell them with my eyes still trained on the ground.

"Aww hell, Four told me something was up with that guy. Uriah will you go check to see if he's still here and if he is keep an eye on him."

When the door is shut behind Uriah Zeke turns back to me. "Are you okay?" He asks tilting his chin towards my wrist.

"I'll be fine it's just sore." I answer although it is already visibly swollen and tender.

"Let me see." Zeke holds out his hand. He takes my wrist gently in his hands and starts prodding and moving my wrist different directions. It hurts when he pushes it certain ways and I hiss slightly in pain. "I don't think anything is broken, you might have pulled something though." Zeke tells me.

"He's gone." Uriah announces as he bursts through the doors.

Zeke curses slightly under his breath, but leaves the room and heads towards the fridge we have in the office. He takes out an ice pack and hands it to me.

"Are you okay?" Uriah asks in concern as he watches me place the ice pack to my wrist.

"I'm fine." I tell him. Although if I was being honest I am far from fine. Now that adrenaline isn't pumping through my system my hands are beginning to shake and I feel like my knees are going to give out from underneath me.

I fall into the nearest desk chair and will myself to hold the tears at bay. Uriah walks over to me and wraps his arms around me in a comforting way. It's almost enough to break my resolve, but I stay strong, closing my eyes and pushing the tears back.

"Are you going to be okay to drive?" Zeke asks. He hasn't said much, but the way his eyebrows are sewn together I can tell that he is deep in thought.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I assure him with a wave of my hand, but then I quickly place it back on my lap when I notice how much it is still shaking.

"We'll walk you out then." Zeke tells me.

I nod and gather up my stuff with my good hand and walk out with Zeke and Uriah on each side. I breathe out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding when we make it to my car without seeing Eric and I get in my driver's seat quickly.

"Thanks guys, I'll be good now." I tell them through my window. I quickly pull out of my parking spot and onto the road hoping to put this incident behind me. I make it to a grocery store nearby with little problems and I head inside to grab soup and a balloon for Four. I know it's a little cheesy, but I thought it'd be cute anyway. Once I'm back in my car I punch Four's address into my GPS and somehow my thoughts about Eric drift to the back of my mind as I get more excited to see Four again.

I pull up to the front of a small, but pleasant looking house. It's a dark blue color with a small porch attached to the front. I walk up to the door a little nervous. Four has been over to Christina and I's place plenty of times, but I've never been to his place before. I knock quietly on the door and wait a moment, but I don't hear anything from the other side so I knock again, loudly this time.

"Coming!" I hear a shout from inside. Four opens the door wearing only gym shorts. His hair is glistening with water.

"Hey Tris." He smiles at me, but it doesn't reach his eyes and it seems like something is bothering him. I shrug it off. He has been sick for the past two days.

"Hey Four. I brought you soup." I smile back holding up the bag with soup in it. "and a balloon."

This causes him to chuckle lightly; it brightens his face up considerably. "Please come in."

I do as he says and step into the front entrance. His house looks bigger on the inside, but still cozy. The entrance looks into a living area with couches and a fireplace.

"You have a beautiful house." I tell him warmly.

"Thank you. It's nothing special, but I like it." He responds as he pulls on a t-shirt.

Then he takes the bag and balloon from me, placing the balloon on the kitchen table and moving to the microwave to heat up the soup.

"You know, I'm supposed to be taking care of you."

He laughs, "It's okay. It actually feels nice to be up and moving again. I've been pretty much lying in bed for the past two days."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much."

"That's good." I stand awkwardly by the table. I don't know why I feel weird around Four right now, maybe it's that this is the first time I've been in his house or maybe it's that my wrist is starting to throb again and it makes my thoughts drift back to Eric.

"Everything okay?" Four asks me as he sets two bowls of steaming soup down on the table.

"Yeah, sorry I was just admiring your house." I lie slightly. I have been looking around the rooms I can see, but that's not what I was so lost in.

"I'm glad you like it."

We take our seats across the table from one another and I'm struck by how big his table is. It easily seats six or more people.

"Do you have a big family?" I ask thinking that maybe they come visit a lot."

"Nope." He answers quickly.

"Oh."

He gives me a quizzical look.

"Then why the big table?" I blurt out.

At my words he laughs loudly and I make an ugly face at him. "Sorry, it's just you're always thinking, always so curious. It's cute."

"Really cute? And you didn't answer my question."

"Yes cute and I have a big table because the gang comes over a lot. I'm the only one with a house besides Zeke and Shauna so more often than not we end up here."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Yup."

We eat in silence and when we finish I grab Four's bowl before he can stand up. "Do you have a dishwasher?" I ask while rinsing the bowls out in the sink.

"Yeah, but you can leave them in the sink."

"Okay."

"Wanna watch a movie." Four asks as he wraps his arms around my waist from behind me. I jump slightly at his sudden nearness to me.

I answer quickly hoping he won't notice my jumpiness. "Sure."

"Your choice." Four says as he leads me into the living room. I glance at his rack of DVDs, picking out one at random.

"This one."

"Have you seen it before?"

"Well yeah, but it's a good one."

"Okay." He answers as he puts the DVD into the player and sets up the TV. He sits down next to me on the couch and I curl my feet up underneath me leaning into his side lightly. His arm drifts around my shoulders and he pulls me closer.

My eyes are on the TV when I feel Four's hand gently caressing my sore wrist. I glance up at him, but he's staring at my wrist with a furrowed brow.

"Zeke called." He says quietly like it's a secret.

"Oh."

"Were you planning on telling me what happened?"

"Yeah, I just didn't want to spoil our time together."

"Fair enough, but you know I'm always here to talk if you need it."

I'm overcome with emotions right now. I expected that he'd be angry or upset that I didn't tell him right away, but he's being so accepting. It's nothing I've ever experienced in a relationship before. Even with Christina, she always needs to know everything right away. Not being pressured to talk about it actually makes me feel more open about it.

"He confronted me in the office." I say abruptly.

Tobias swiftly hits the pause button on the remote and turns so that he's facing me. I swallow forcefully, it was easier when he wasn't looking at me, but I know he's just trying to show me that he cares. I continue, "I tried to ignore him and get him to go away, but that's when he grabbed my arm and started trying to pull me out of the office." I rub the arm that he grabbed unconsciously. Tobias' brows furrow deeper than I thought possible, but he doesn't say anything. He does take both my hands gently in his and rubs his fingers across my knuckles.

"I was really scared for a minute that no one would come in before he could drag me off somewhere, but then I heard Zeke and Uriah." I stop talking, not really sure what else to say about it.

I know that Tobias is upset; his expression has become cold and unemotional. He's clearly lost in his own dark thoughts, probably about what he'd like to do to Eric.

"I don't think he'll come back to the training facility tomorrow. I'm pretty sure he's scared of Zeke." I laugh at the thought of anyone being scared of Zeke. He is really a big teddy bear, but he has an intense side and from what I saw today he will protect the people he cares about.

"He should be scared of me." Four growls, but then his face softens and the change is astonishing. I still can't read his emotions, but the way his look makes me feel makes me want to blush. I'd almost call it love, but I know we haven't known each other long enough for that. I've never believed in love at first sight.

Tobias turns back to the TV and presses the play button, while wrapping his arms even more securely around me. I sink into his body, letting my head rest on his chest and forgetting all about Eric or my past. I only want to focus on this right here, right now.


	17. Disagreements

**AN: As always I love your reviews! **

**Enjoy! :-)**

The next morning I arrive at the office anxious to know whether or not Eric will come back in today. However, I try to put a smile on my face and not let anyone in on how bothered I am. I truly smile when I spot the whole gang crowded around Zeke's desk talking animatedly while pointing to a paper lying on the desk.

"What's up guys?" I ask, placing my bag by my desk before joining them and craning to get a glimpse of the paper.

"We got the new training schedule." Tobias explains as he hugs me lightly. I smile up at him and grab the paper from the desk.

"_Tris_." Uriah groans in complaint. I just smirk and find my name. Turns out Marlene and I will be working together this rotation with two soccer teams and two basketball teams, all girls.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Marlene exclaims. I smile genuinely at her although I am a little sad I won't be working as closely with Four as I had been.

"All right everyone back to work. No slacking on the last day." Max's voice booms through the office. We all shuffle to our desks and make ourselves busy. I grab my forgotten plans from yesterday and hastily work on finishing them. I'm almost done when Zeke saunters over to my desk. I glance at him and then to Four who gives a confused look, indicating he doesn't know what's up either.

"Hey Zeke." I greet him casually.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He whispers. Inwardly I groan knowing what he wants to talk about, but I follow him into a conference room anyway.

"I think we should tell Max." he blurts out uncharacteristically as soon as I shut the door. I am still facing the door, so I have time to gather my composure before turning to face him.

"I don't want to make a big deal out of it. It was nothing. He's just a jerk, but he'll be officially gone after today."

"Even so, what he did was wrong." Zeke tells me.

His words anger me slightly. Of course I know what he did was wrong, but this has nothing to do with Zeke or anyone else. This is between me and Eric.

"Yes he was wrong and I'd like to put it behind me."

"You can't stop me from going to Max."

My expression hardens and I glare at Zeke.

"And tell him what exactly. You didn't actually see anything happen did you? So unless I decide to say something you've got nothing. Now drop it." I demand. I don't even try to hide the anger in my voice. Zeke looks at me incredulously.

"You're letting him win." Zeke murmurs as he shakes his head at me. "I know he hurt you. That's enough for me to tell Max."

"I'll deny it."

"What?"

"Please just don't say anything." I whisper, changing my demeanor in hopes that Zeke won't want to fight me if I am pleading.

"Why?" Zeke asks.

"I just want to forget about it."

"Fine, for now, but if something else happens you can't stop me from saying something."

"If something else happens I'll say something." I promise solemnly. This seems to placate him some as his expression softens.

**Four POV**

No one else in the office seems to take notice of Zeke and Tris as they enter one of the conference rooms, but I stare at the door wondering what Zeke wanted to talk to her about. Undoubtedly, it's probably something to do with Eric if he wanted privacy. When Zeke called me last night to tell me what he witnessed I was shocked and angry.

I knew from what Tris had told me about her past that Eric isn't a good person, but he's been training here for a while now and he hasn't done or said anything to her since their first meeting. At least nothing Tris told me about, but it makes me wonder if she would have told me if she thought it was something little. I know she trusts me enough to tell me some of her deepest secrets, but really, truly opening yourself up to people isn't easy.

That is why I was happy it didn't take much coaxing to get Tris to divulge what happened in the office, but also why I wasn't sure if she told me the whole truth. Zeke wanting to talk to her makes me think the latter is probably true.

It's almost time for our first teams to come in to train today and we haven't set up the fields yet. I stare at the door wondering what is taking them so long to discuss.

"Hey Uriah, can you go start setting up the fields for our first teams and we'll meet you out there?"

Uriah's eyes flash to the door of the room Zeke and Tris are in. It is clear he's also concerned about what's going on.

"Sure Four." He answers before heading out.

I make my way over to the door and pause outside it for a moment before knocking. I don't hear any reply from inside, but I open the door anyway sticking my head in and taking in the scene as I talk.

"The teams will be here soon, we should probably head out to the fields." I say. Tris and Zeke stand at opposite ends of the room. Tris' body language tells me she's clearly uncomfortable with the situation and I glare at Zeke. Although when I get a good look at his face he looks defeated and frustrated also.

"Sounds good." Zeke says in his best cheery, nothing's up voice. I almost laugh though, because of how forced it sounded. In any other situation I might have teased him about it. He's closer to the door than Tris and he pushes past me quickly. Tris tries to follow, but I grab her arm and stop her at the door.

"Everything okay?"

"Yup." she nods, not meeting my eyes.

"Tris." I sigh, only wanting her to be honest with me.

"Everything's fine Four."

I reluctantly release her arm and follow her out to the fields. The four of us set up in silence, not needing to speak to complete the routine task. Tris and I's first team of soccer players begins to arrive and I leave Tris to lead them. She doesn't really need my help and I want to talk to Zeke.

I find him scanning his notes for his training.

"What was that all about in the office?" I ask.

"You should ask Tris."

"I'm asking you."

He sighs, but closes his notes. I've only seen Zeke this serious on a few occasions and it makes me uncomfortable.

"I told her I wanted to tell Max about Eric."

I nod, understanding where Zeke is coming from, but also understanding why there was tension in the room. It's obvious Tris doesn't want to tell anyone.

"I see."

"She's more stubborn than you were."

I cringe at Zeke's reference to my past and how I refused to tell anyone about what was going on. Even though it's not the same exact thing I can sympathize with Tris' emotions.

"I'll talk to her." I'm already formulating a plan in my head of possible things I could say to make her change her mind.

"What did she say about it?"

"That she wanted to forget about it and if I went to Max she'd deny everything. God this is so frustrating." Zeke throws down his notebook and glares at it like it's the offending party. It strikes me that Zeke cares about Tris this much. I of course have strong feelings for her, but it speaks volumes to the person that she is that other's care tremendously for her after only knowing her two months.

"Maybe it's best if we all just try to forget about it for now." I reason.

"Seriously, you of all people think forgetting about it is the answer." Zeke throws back at me.

"No, but I'm also trying to not push her away."

"Fine, I'll forget about it for now." Zeke mumbles.

"Good. I better get back to training." I rush back to the soccer field where Tris has joined the girls in one of their favorite exercises. I watch Tris' fluid movement and her gracefulness on the field. It's mesmerizing. They finish the drill and Tris tells them to take a water break. I take this opportunity to drag her a little ways away.

"Four what are you doing?" She questions me.

I decide to cut right to the chase. "What's up with you not wanting to tell Max about Eric?"

"Four we are _not_ doing this now." She glances back at the team.

"All right girls let's do some six v six with two small goals." I shout to them before turning back to Tris. "There now we have time."

"Four." She warns me.

"Just answer the question."

"You've obviously already talked to Zeke so I'm sure you already know the answer." She bites back.

"I'm asking you."

"And I'm telling you to drop it." Those are the final words of the argument, because Tris turns on her heels and walks away from me to the small sided game watching it intently. I know that I have managed to do the one thing I was trying to avoid. I pushed her away. I made her shut down. I sigh and join her.

"I'm sorry." I tell her sincerely when I am standing next to her.

"Four just drop it."

I do as she asks and don't speak another word of it for the rest of the day. As the day winds down I notice slight changes in Tris' behavior. She glances at the clock frequently and fidgets more than usual. It's confusing until I realize she's focused on Eric and if he's going to show up today.

About the same time his team would show up for training Tris and I have a team of our own to train. It's a football team and even if Tris has picked up quite a bit in the past couple months she still usually tends to keep to the side, watching.

I'm distracted during the whole session. I feel bad, but I can't help myself from glancing over to where she sits every so often. Finally it's time for the team to leave and we head back in to the office. Tris is quiet the whole way and I am unsure of what to say to her.

Zeke and Uriah are already in the office when we get there.

"He wasn't here." Zeke offers up the information casually, but the atmosphere in the room lightens considerably after it's out there.

"Good then he's officially gone." Tris states with her head held high.

"I still think we should tell Max." Zeke says eyes on Tris.

"We had a deal." She reminds him. Uriah and I sit side-by-side watching the conversation that we definitely aren't a part of. Zeke nods at Tris' words and that seems to be the end of it.

"Can I walk you out?" I ask Tris.

"Sure."

I watch as she gathers up her stuff and we walk out together.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have pushed you." I tell her when we reach her car.

"It's okay. I am just glad it's over and he's gone." She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes and there is a faraway look in them.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" I ask changing the subject.

"Nothing planned. Did you have something in mind?" A new smile lights up her face, more real this time.

"Maybe a trip to the park? You, me and Amy. I miss that little girl, haven't seen her in a week." I exclaim playfully. I'm happy when Tris laughs. Her laugh is light and carefree.

"That sounds great. Why don't you stop over tomorrow morning?"

"Okay. See you tomorrow Tris." I kiss her lightly on the lips, enjoying their warmth.

"Bye Four."

I stand rooted to the spot as she gets in her car and drives away. Tris is such a complicated beautiful person and I'm lucky to have her in my life.

"Four." Someone shouts from behind me. I turn to see Zeke coming out of the office.

"What's up?"

"Cards at your place tonight? Shauna's family is visiting and I know I could use an escape."

I laugh. "Seriously Zeke running away from the in-laws?"

"Please." He begs.

"Fine, call Will and Uriah and let them know." I tell him.

_Oh boy it's gonna be a long night._


	18. Delving Deeper

**AN: And here's a longer chapter for you all. I felt bad my last few chapters were kind of short and writing this one was so fun I just kept writing. Thank you for all your reviews. I hope you're liking this story still, and remember your feedback helps me improve my writing!**

**Enjoy! :-)**

"Tris, Four's here!" Christina yells up the stairs for me.

"We'll be right down." I yell back. Then I turn to my daughter who can't decide if she wants to wear her yellow shirt with flowers or the blue one with polka dots. "Which one?" I ask for the millionth time trying to coax her into making a decision.

"Ummmm."

"You better hurry or I'm just gonna pick for you." I warn her.

"No!" She crinkles her face up in the adorable way that means she's thinking. Oh what it would be like to be seven again and have your worst problems be what to wear. Although I'm 24 and I still have the problem of what to wear. I guess that as you age you just stack on more problems.

"Amelia." I say as a warning.

"The blue one!" She shouts finally deciding.

"Okay good, now put it on. Four's here and we're all going to the park."

"Yay!"

We walk downstairs to find Four and Christina standing around the kitchen island talking. Four looks handsome as always, even dressed casually in jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. He smiles at me as we walk into the kitchen and I can feel my heart melting at his smile.

"You girls ready to go to the park?" he asks enthusiastically.

"Yes!" Amy replies quickly jumping up. We all laugh at her excitement.

"You sure you don't want to come?" I ask Christina.

"Nah, you guys have fun. Will called, he's coming over soon."

I shrug, but smile and wink at her as we walk out of the kitchen. Amy is already in the entryway impatiently pulling on her shoes. I grab our coats from the closet. It's become colder a lot faster here than it did in Chicago.

"I don't want to wear a coat." Amy pouts and crosses her arms over her chest.

"You have to, it's cold outside."

"No."

"Amelia."

"Four's not wearing a coat." She points out. I glance at Tobias who looks at me apologetically.

"Four is an adult you're not. You need to wear a coat." I try to reason with her.

"Fine." She huffs, but takes to coat from my outstretched hand and puts it on.

We walk to the nearest park with Amy in between Tobias and I. She holds my hand and tries to pull me along faster. I laugh, but pull her back at the same time. She reaches her other hand out for Tobias'. He looks unsure at first, but then takes it and we start swinging her as we walk. She laughs with glee making us both smile.

We spend a pleasant few hours at the park. The brisk air doesn't dampen our spirits as we run around with Amy and watch as she makes new friends.

Tobias and I sit down on one of the benches surrounding the playground to watch Amy play. He takes my hand in his and our fingers intertwine.

I smile at him, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Mhmm. I'm spending the day with two of my favorite people." He smiles down at me. My heart flutters and I blush. It's amazing what he can do to me with a few simple words and a smile.

Amy runs up to us and jumps up into my lap. "I'm hungry."

"You wanna go home and I'll make macaroni and cheese?"

"Yum." She replies rubbing her belly.

"I'll take that as a yes." I laugh as she nods her head.

As we walk back our footsteps crunch on the leaves that have fallen from the trees. The reds and yellows mixing in with the browns. Amy runs ahead and kicks a particularly large pile, scattered them with a loud rustling sound. I run after her doing the same and soon we're running and kicking and stomping in an apparent contest of who can make the most noise with the leaves. I am laughing joyfully when Tobias joins in on the fun by dumping a handful of leaves on our heads. Amy shrieks playfully and tries to throw her own pile at him, but the leaves scatter in the wind before reaching him.

I lean down next to her and whisper in her ear. "Let's get him, on three." Tobias gives me a playful smirk and raises one eyebrow, but I ignore him. "One, two, THREE." I yell the last part and we start running towards him. He realizes too late what's going on and Amy latches onto one of his legs while I tackle him around the waist. We all fall into a heap on the grass, laughing. Amy jumps up and starts throwing leaves on top of the two of us.

Eventually we all get up off the ground again and Amy skips ahead of us towards home.

"You know you've raised one mischievous child." Tobias tells me with his signature smirk, while plucking a leaf out of my hair.

I shove his hand away playfully, "You know what they say, like mother, like daughter." I joke back, but with all seriousness on my face.

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm." and then I push him into a pile of leaves and jog up to Amy.

He catches up with us a couple seconds later and there is a playful glint in his eye. He simply takes my hand in his and smiles at me.

When we get home we find Christina and Will on the couch mid lip lock. I shield Amy behind me as I clear my throat to announce our presence, even though I don't know how they missed the front door opening. They spring apart. Christina looks at me slightly apologetic, but her eyes sparkle and her face is flushed. Will looks slightly more embarrassed and become very interested in his lap, not meeting my gaze. Tobias stands next to me chuckling lowly as Amy maneuvers around me into the living room. I hear her mutter something that sounds like adults are weird and I wonder where she got that from. She's only seven, but sometimes I swear she acts like she's a teenager.

"I'm gonna make lunch are you guys hungry?" I ask Christina and Will.

"Sure, what're you making?" Christina replies.

"MC."

"Aww your famous mac and cheese."

I shrug, feeling a little abashed that she'd bring up the term from years ago.

"famous huh?" Tobias questions nobody in particular.

Christina, knowing that I'm not going to answer, answers for me. "Oh yeah, ask Amy, Tris makes the best macaroni and cheese you'll ever eat. I don't think Amy will even eat it if someone else makes it anymore."

This causes everyone in the room to laugh, myself included.

"Well then I have to have some." Will says, finally entering the conversation.

I walk past the couch into the kitchen. Before I'm out of earshot I catch Tobias mutter something to Will that sounds a lot like hot and heavy, wondering what that's about I start taking out things I'll need to make lunch.

"Need any help?" Tobias asks from the doorway.

"Nah, I'm good. You can join the others in the living room if you want."

"That's okay."

"Okay."

After a few moments of silence Tobias speaks up, "So I've been curious, how'd you end up in Minnesota? I mean it's kind of a random place to come to."

"Well after I got my degree I was having a hard time finding a job, but a friend from school suggested I apply at NSTA. So I did and they liked me enough that they offered for me to come here."

"That's cool, most of the time they start people out as a trainer for a high school or college team before having them at a facility."

"Yeah that's what I was expecting, so I couldn't pass up the opportunity to come here. Plus I was happy to leave Chicago. Not a lot of great memories there."

"Yeah I understand that." Tobias says as he looks down. I realize that I don't know much about his past. He never talks about it, other than a small comment here or there and I've never pried.

"How did you end up here?" I ask.

"Got offered a full scholarship for football at the University."

"That's awesome!"

"I suppose. The best part was meeting Zeke and being on my own for the first time."

"Does your family still live in Chicago?" I ask, but I instantly realize this was the wrong topic to ask about when his posture becomes stiff and his face closed off. It reminds me of myself whenever anyone asks me about Amy's father or my past.

"Sorry I asked. I didn't mean to pry." I amend quietly.

Tobias' features shift almost immediately and his face looks softer as he replies.

"It's okay. It's a normal question. Not your fault. I just don't keep in touch with my family."

"Oh." Is my only response as I busy myself stirring the noodles in the pot of the stove. I hear Tobias sigh heavily behind me and the creak of the floor as he walks over to me. Despite the fact that I knew he was walking towards me I still jump slightly when his arms snake their way around my waist. He rests his chin on top of my head and I can feel the movement when he speaks.

"I'm sorry. I didn't have the happiest childhood and I guess I still get defensive about it. Zeke's always trying to get me to loosen up about it."

His voice is heavy with emotion that I know he's struggling to suppress. I spin around in his arms and look up at him. We stand just like that for several moments staring into each other's eyes not saying a word.

"I'm here if you ever want to talk about it, but you don't have to." I whisper to him at last, like it's a secret between us. The corners of his mouth turn up into the slightest smile and he places a hand gently on my cheek, rubbing his thumb across my skin.

"Thank you." He whispers.

"For what?" I ask, crinkling my eyebrows in confusion.

"For not pressing the issue or being angry that I don't want to tell you."

I shake my head at him, "Sometime people just don't understand what it's like to have a past that's not easy to share."

The stove beeps loudly behind me signaling that the noodles are done and ready to be drained. I start to turn around again to pick up the pot, but Tobias catches me and presses a chaste kiss to my lips. It's a simple gesture full of hidden meaning.

He lets me go and I finish making lunch before calling everyone into the kitchen to eat. Amy comes running in, still bounding with energy and an easy smile on her face. We all settle around the table and I make sure everyone has what they need before taking my place in between Tobias and Amy.

"So Tris you still coming with tonight?" Will asks politely in between bites.

"Christina wouldn't let me miss it if I wanted to." I laugh harshly while Christina just nods her head in agreement with my statement.

"It's karaoke night and everyone is going to sing!" Christina exclaims happily.

"Umm, no not everyone." Four corrects her with his eyebrows raised. "Some of us actually refuse to sing."

"Party pooper." Christina frowns.

"Mommy says that's not nice to say." Amy says sadly to Christina.

I smile at Amy, "You're right sweetheart it's not nice." Then I shoot Christina a glare, which only earns me her tongue stuck out at me. I glare more forcefully in an effort to tell her I'm serious, because now Amy is probably going to start sticking her tongue out at me when she's mad and that's definitely not what I need.

"Well, Tris isn't getting out of it. She's actually quite a good singer." Christina tells Four.

He looks to me, with a slightly surprised look on his face. "I didn't know that."

I blush in discomfort, Christina has been telling me for years how amazing my voice is, but I still hesitate to believe her and at any rate, I'm not a fan of getting in front of people and subjecting myself to their criticism.

"I'm really not that good." I dismiss. Christina clucks her tongue in disapproval, but drops the subject.

"By the way Tris, Christina wasn't lying this is the best mac and cheese I've ever tasted." Will gushes from his seat beside Christina.

"Thanks Will, now I don't think I'll ever live it down." I joke lightly, with a smile on my face letting him know I'm grateful for the compliment. "So, Will, Christina tells me you grew up around here. What was that like?" I ask, curious to learn more about him.

"Yeah well I actually grew up about an hour north of here in a small town, but it was great. I love Minnesota." He says happily.

"That's cool. Maybe we can plan a visit there sometime." I smile at him, knowing Christina has been talking a lot about going to see where Will grew up. Apparently he's always talking about it and his childhood. It reminds me of when Caleb and I were younger and our parents were around more to do things with us, before they got busy.

"That'd be awesome! And I'd love to visit Chicago to see where you and Christina grew up." He tells us.

"We're planning a trip home over thanksgiving. Maybe the whole gang could come out for a couple days." Christina says with excitement in her eyes. It's the look she gets when she's already five steps in to planning something.

I glance in Four's direction and notice how he's stayed silent through most of the conversation. His body language is tense and uncomfortable. I remember him saying that he grew up in Chicago too and since I know he didn't have a great childhood I can't imagine he'd be too excited to visit.

I place my hand discreetly on his knee beneath the table and this seems to break through the haze that had captured him. He shakes his head almost unnoticeably and turns his head to meet my gaze. His eyes still look far away and the smile he gives me doesn't quite reach them. I'm sad that he seems to be so inside his head and he won't let me in. I give him a sad smile before removing my hand and returning to my food.

"Mommy, can I go watch TV?" Amy asks politely.

"Yes, but you have to rinse your dishes in the sink first."

"Okay." She skips over to the sink and uses to stepstool we keep nearby to rinse off her dishes.

"She's such a good kid." Will muses after she leaves.

I smile at him, "Thanks, she's always been pretty easy-going, but she can be stubborn."

"Aren't all kids?"

We all laugh, "Yeah I guess."

"She's just lucky she got her temperament all from Tris and not her dad." Christina adds offhandedly, but then her face looks shocked at what she just said and she looks at me horrified. _I'm sorry._ She mouths to me across the table, but Will thankfully doesn't seem to notice the significance of our exchange. It doesn't escape Four though who is looking more grave than he was with the previous conversation.

I quickly change the subject to a lighter topic, asking Christina about the work she's been doing at the art gallery. To her credit she is able to distract Will with her rambling, leaving Tobias and I to eat with an uncomfortable silence hanging between us.

Once lunch is finished I excuse myself to go check on Amy and I'm sitting with her on the couch when Tobias comes in a little later.

"I'm going to head home to change for tonight. Meet you there?"

"Sounds good. Will said he could drive Christina and I, since he doesn't plan on drinking." I answer while standing up and walking with him to the door. "I'm sorry about lunch. It was kind of awkward."

"Tris." He sighs and hangs his head. "You don't need to apologize. I should apologize for being in my head all afternoon and not being good company."

"No it's okay. I get it."

He still shakes his head, disagreeing with me, but instead of standing here arguing with him I decide to try to change his mood. I stand up on my tiptoes and place as close to his lips as I can manage which still only ends up being his jaw. He looks surprised by the action, but he quickly leans down so that our lips meet. His warm lips are soft yet firm as they move perfectly against mine. I allow my lips to part slightly and his tongue slips into my mouth battling with my tongue for dominance. I can feel his hands on my hips and one of his fingers finds a bare stretch of skin beneath my shirt as I stretch up to run my fingers through his hair. The skin on skin contact sends tingles through my body. The kiss last a few moments and when we pull away we're both breathing a little heavier.

"That's better." I comment, noticing how his eyes have brightened up and his face isn't as stern as it was a few moments ago.

He smiles a genuine smile at me before slipping out the door with a wave. I smile to myself, satisfied that I was able to pull him out of his funk with a simple kiss. Although if I'm being honest there was nothing simply about that kiss. The passion brewing behind it was palpable and I hope sometime soon we will have more time together to explore beyond kissing. _Wait, did I just admit I want to go beyond kissing with Tobias? Oh boy I _am_ falling hard._

I'm still leaning with my back against the front door and a wistful look on my face when Christina finds me a couple minutes later.

"Tris, everything ok?" She asks concerned.

"Yup." I answer a little too cheerfully, so I clear my throat and begin moving towards the living room. "We have a little while before we have to get ready, who's up for a movie?" I ask in a more normal sounding voice.

"Can I pick?" Amy asks.

"Sure Amy, why don't you and Will pick while your mom and I go upstairs." Christina answers her and then she grabs my arm and pulls me up the stairs.

"Is everything okay with you and Four?"

"Everything's fine."

"Are you sure? Because he seemed so quiet at lunch and then after I made that comment about Amy's dad. I'm sorry about that by the way. I still really need to work on my filter."

"It's okay. Four told me he just had some stuff on his mind and we're fine I promise. Besides you don't need to be sorry for mentioning Amy's dad it's not like they don't know he's not around. Even Amy knows a lot about it. I've never wanted to keep the truth from her."

"I know. It must be weird for Four though, to be dating someone who has a kid with someone else."

"I guess." I shrug. "I mean at least he doesn't have to deal with seeing that guy or anything."

"Yeah that'd be super awkward. Like when couples get divorced after they've had five kids." Christina jokes. We both laugh at the thought of that awkward situation and at least I have something to be grateful for with Peter being not a part of Amy or mine's lives anymore.

"Come on let's go watch the movie." I pull her back down the stairs.


End file.
